


Mania (Orphaned)

by beenc0



Series: Iceland Centric Fics [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Brotherly Love, Discrimination, Drinking, Grief, Heartbreak, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, HongIce, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Murder, OOC, Obsession, Offensive Subjects, Other, Past Abuse, Profanity, Racism, Sad, Tragedy, not healthy, pinning, trigger warning, triggering, yandere Hong Kong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenc0/pseuds/beenc0
Summary: Days spent at sea, days spent in dread and regret, spawn an unhealthy obsession with a cold, fair, rival pirate.  The Chinese-English teen couldn't get enough, his desire so deep he didn't understand the Icelanders fright and un-wanted feelings. A one sided love that was loved to deeply, wanted to much, that it ruined the relationship right as it started. All Leon Wang wanted was Eirikur Steilsson, and all the Eirikur wanted was to run away.
Relationships: China & England (Hetalia), Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England & Norway & Romania (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia), Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia), Iceland & Mr. Puffin (Hetalia), Iceland & Norway (Hetalia), Iceland & Turkey (Hetalia), Norway & Romania (Hetalia)
Series: Iceland Centric Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870060
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	1. A New Day, a New Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEON  
> \-------
> 
> He's so strange, i want to know more. More and More.  
> Knowledge is power, right?

The waves were gentle, the breeze calm and cool, the sun warm. The day was perfect, Leon felt wonderful. He leaned over the edge of the wooden rails, taking in the beautiful morning. Breathing in, he quickly pulled away from the railing and headed below deck to the kitchens. The lower deck was considerably darker than above deck. It was musty but he pushed through, it was breakfast time and he couldn't miss it. If he did, Mathieu would gather all of it and throw or save it for another time. Or Alfred would eat all the food before he could. Leon pushed through the doors and stumbled into the dinning room. The eyes of the crew snapped over to him, rushing to sit down Arthur groaned. Sitting next to Jett, Leon sighed. He hated the sighs and glares he got from the Captain. Jett smiled and patted his back,

"Made it just in time, Mate! You nearly missed breakfast," The hyperactive naturalist laughed and went back to eating his food.

In the mornings Mathieu would make a variety of things. It could be a mashup of leftovers from dinner or french toast, maybe eggs and bacon, or even a feast of breakfast options. it all depended on how Mathieu felt in the mornings. Captain Arthur, Leon liked to call him just "Arthur", has offered to help with meals but Mathieu and Francis would always deny his offerings. Which was a good choice, Arthur would burn the whole ship down. Leon had always found people interesting, you'd never find the same person twice. That one person was unique, unique to only themselves. He likes finding out more about people, getting to know them and understand them. Maybe it was weird, maybe it was creepy, but he wanted to know more about "People''.

To him, Arthur was snarky and judgmental. Though, he was strong and smart. He had his pros and cons. Arthur had an attitude, a strong one in fact. He was interested in magic and money. He wanted almost everything you could think of. But he is really bad at cooking. 

Mathieu, on the outside, was quiet and gentle. He could be considered a character in a fairy tail. Sadly, Leon noticed that most people don't remember the poor guy. Even Arthur would forget sometimes. On the inside, Mathieu was crazy. His hidden traits were like Alfred’s. They were jumpy, bubbly, and loud. Mathieu made breakfast, never lunch, then he'd help Francis with dinner. Leon still could not understand why Mathieu hid his true traits. He might never know.

Jett was a total different story. He was crazy. Absolutely crazy. You might see him taming a pelican or even a spider that lived under the floor boards. He walked loudly and talked loudly. He was just LOUD. But he was funny, he had that going for him. Leon enjoyed the guys company.

Francis seemed one of the calmest out of their group(Other than Oliver). The man had great hair and a stupid personality (Not like Leon's judging). Francis was flirty but respected the person's consent. He was good at cooking and worked in the kitchens during lunch and dinner. He was also the only one that could calm Arthur down. Leon liked Francis, he was cool(No, he just made really good food).

Looking around the table, Leon searched for some left over food that might be lying around. Spotting some bacon on the far side, he pushed his chair back and grabbed his plate. He hurried over to grab the last pieces of bacon before a certain someone can take them. Leon snatched the bacon and made a run for it,

"HEY!" Alfred looked back and forth between Leon and where the bacon used to be, "I was going to eat those!"

Leon stuck out his tongue, "Not like you needed them!"

The blonde gasped and put a hand to his heart, "How could you bro?"

Alfred. How would he explain Alfred... A pig. A strong fucking pig. A Boar. He was a... happy, loud type of person. He always seemed to have some sort of energy. Maybe it was positive, maybe it wasn't. The times when Alfred got upset were always really weird. No one really knew how to deal with it. Mathieu usually just talked to him privately and they'd come back and the big boar would be happy again. Alfred was strange in a good way.

Going back over to Jett, he pulled his chair out and started to bite at the room temperature bacon. Grumbling he ate the pieces. Jett patted him on the back and ran out of the dinning room to do who knows what. 

“You're lucky you even got anything, Leon," Ah there he was. Oliver tilted his head and sighed.

"Extremely lucky, i'm glad Alfred didn't eat them," he shrugged as he stuffed the last piece into his mouth.

Oliver smiled, "good thing you even got up."

Oliver was calm and had the heart and mind of an old man. He helped keep the ship from exploding and did a lot of the chores. If you didn't get to it yet, he would. (But underneath all those kind actions and words, if you dug a bit deeper, he could be an ass) Oliver was a good guy, probably Leon's favorite.

Getting up in the mornings was always hard. He couldn't tell if he was happy or sad once he saw the wooden panels above his head. Leon still wasn't used to the new environment. But he was happy that he got along with most of the Crew. The crew of the Queen Elizabeth. Ironic isn't it? Leon thought it was a funny name for a ship. Sorta narcissistic. He could tell that Arthur was devoted to his motherland, England. Leon wasn't going to shame it, his old ship name was stupid too. Maybe everything was stupid. He did seem to use that word a lot. Stupid... 

Leon pushed out of his seat and left his plate on the table. Francis rolled his eyes and swooped over to pick up the abandoned plate. Leon ran his hands through his hair and went up to the upper deck. Today was his turn to mop it down. He searched for the pail and a mop. The last time was Jett's turn, he never put the mop and pail in the right place. 

"Jett?" Leon called out, looking for the tall, sun burnt brunette. 

The man poked his head out from around a corner, a beetle crawling up his arm, "Yeah, Leon?"

The teen shuddered, ew, "Where'd you put th-"

A canon like noise sailed through the air. And in a second something hit the Queen Elizabeth, shooting through the Beam. A cannonball. Screams electrified the air as people rushed for the canons. A Ship. Another Pirate ship had seemed to approach The Queen Elizabeth. How did no one notice a giant ass ship come towards us??

The ship got closer, the queen's men were knocked off balance and thrown around the ship. The canons from the other ship roared.

“DAMMIT, DON'T LET THEM ON BOARD!"

The rival ship sent a plank to reach the Queen Elizabeth. The ship had multiple flags. The crosses stood out the most. Scandinavian flags... In his haze, the Scandinavians had crossed the plank and joined them on the Queen Elizabeth. Her British flag still strung high. Pulling out his gun, Leon rushed for cover. He sat behind a barrel as he listened to the roar of the fight. Don't be a coward. get out there and fight. You're a Pirate too. Get up. GET UP. Leon turned to look in front of the barrel. He raised his gun, spotting an enemy.

Time seemed to freeze as he made eye contact with the other boy. His breath seemed to leave his body and disappear into the air. The boy was beautiful. He had flawless white skin. It was pale and looked like milk. His hair was slightly curled in all the right places. It framed his face with perfection. His hair was a pale blonde white. It seemed to glow under the sun. His eyes were like lilacs, like a full field of flowers. Leon never realized how much he liked that color till now. The others eyes were also doe like. Wide and watery. He was slim and maybe a bit shorter than Leon. The boy's face was round, almost a child like round. Everything about the other seemed to draw Leon in. His beauty was remarkable, he was different. His hair, eyes and skin, all different. Leon has never seen someone look the way the boy did. Leon wanted to know more about the pale blonde. He wanted to know his name, his interests, personality, favorite foods, favorite things, where he came from, who he was, and wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Would it be soft like Oliver's? Loud like Alfred's? Snarky like Arthur's? Silky like Francis'? He wanted to know, he wanted, he wanted, he wanted-

A smack on the back of his head snapped him out of his daydream.

"Eirikur? Did he hurt you?"

In a flash, everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never usually write with different POV's but to understand both of Leon's and Eirikur's feeling i will have to. It's fun writing from both angles!
> 
> At the end of each chapter I will put the notes of the chapter and you get to see how different they are!
> 
> Ch 1  
> A New Day, a New Person  
> Leon  
> -Chilling on the Queen Elizabeth, talking to Jett  
> -after joking around, BOOOMMMM  
> -the ship gets attacked by the Nordics (Ship: King of the North)  
> -the QE fights back  
> -oopsies, Leon spots Eiríkur  
> -long description of him and how Leon falls in love  
> \- Sigurd hits him in the head  
> END


	2. Your Eyes, Your Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EIRIKUR  
> \-----------
> 
> The eyes pried at me... The more I thought about it, the longer the feeling lasted. I wish i can forget soon.

Canons flared left and right. Screams and roars of men filled the new ship. The Queen Elizabeth barely seemed afloat. Weaving through the crowd he searched for an entrance to the captains quarters. It was hard to see with all the ash and people. Dodging a sword from an English man, Eirikur tucked around into a corner. Looking around he realized he was at the front of the ship. Moving forward he spotted a gun pointing right at him. He froze, the gun was held by a teen. He didn't look English... Maybe Eirikur was just being rude. 

The teens eyes were wide. The bore right into Eirikur's soul. The gun was slightly lowered, no longer aiming at him. Looking behind the teen, his brother appeared. The Brunette didn't seem to notice Sigurd, he was still staring at Eirikur. Sigurd raised his sword, bringing the butt of it down on the other boys head in a loud smack. 

"Eirikur? Did he hurt you?"

And in a flash the teen slammed against the floor, eyes glazed over and passed out. Sigurd threw the limp body over his shoulders, roughly. 

"Oh my god, SIG!" Eirikur gasped.

"I can't believe you! You almost got yourself killed!" Eirikur's older brother turned to look at him. Reaching one hand to touch his cheek,"Are you hurt?"

Eirikur shoved his hand away, eyes wide, "I'm fine, Sigurd. You didn't have to kill him!"

"He's not dead, yet. Just passed out," Sigurd scowled and pulled Eirikur away, the limp teen still hung over his shoulders.

Taking a closer look at the teen while Sigurd kept a tight grip on him, he realized that the teen could've been his age. He looked Chinese, Don't be rude Eirikur, don't make assumptions. He had brown hair and a sharp nose. He looked broad in the shoulders and slim down to the waist. Pretty, but not his type. Especially with the teen hanging over his brothers shoulders nearly dead. A loud thud brought him back to reality. He watched as Sigurd threw the body to the ground. 

"Arthur! Call off your men! I have one of yours and i'm ready to kill him if necessary!" Sigurd scanned the area, looking for the English captain.

So this is why Sigurd brought the teen. He must've been important or something. A hard yank brought Eirikur to the ground, he gasped as he was pulled away from his brother. 

"Eirikur!" Sigurd snapped around to try and grasp at his brother.

He felt himself being pulled up, hands at his neck. The hands squeezed as he clawed at them, thrashing and kicking at the stronger body.

"I will kill him, Sigurd. Now give back the kid," The voice was harsh and had a thick British accent. 

Captain Arthur Kirkland. He was infamous for being brutal. He was a tyrant who worked for the queen of England. The flash of his red coat could be seen as he swirled around, looking for a way to get out of the hold. 

Magnus strutted forward, a glare hard on his face. He rushed up next to Sigurd. The crews of the Queen Elizabeth and the crew of the King of the North gathered around behind their respective captains. The King of the North still held strong on the other side, no damage had come to it. Berwald would be happy with that. Speaking of, Berwald and Tino pushed through the crowd to stand next to Sigurd and Magnus. 

"Arthur," Magnus frowned.

Magnus never frowns. He's always a happy, go lucky guy. If he ever gets mad or upset, something bad has happened and you do NOT want to mess with him. You never wanted to mess with any of the four Scandinavian men. Sigurd and Magnus could chop you head off, Berwald could just look at you and you'd run away in fear. Probably the scariest out of them was Tino. He may look nice but under all that was a man that could shoot you from a mile away. His aim was scary good. Eirikur learned alot from all of them but still had a ways to go. 

"Magnus, isn't this such a wonderful situation we have here?" Arthur smirked. 

A groan came from behind Sigurd, the teen was waking up. Swiftly turning around and grabbing the brunette Sigurd scowled, "Wonderful is a unique way to describe this, Arthur."

Arthur looked between Sigurd and the teen.

"How about this, you give me back Leon, and i give you back the kid?" Arthurs grip loosened as he talked.

Sucking in air, he stopped thrashing. if he made a mess, this could get worse for him. 

"Deal," Sigurd replied in a flash, desperate to get his little brother back.

"Well then, you go first," Arthur's hand moved down to Eirikur's wrists, no longer choking him.

"No, at the same time," Berwald interfered, his accent thick but his face plain and clearly upset.

"What? No! You're tricking me!" Arthur laughed.

"Huh? We're trying to be safe here!" Magnus gasped, his voice as loud as ever.

"Arthur please, we just want Leon back and they just want the kid back. Common, you can go slowly," Francis stepped up, his hair and face recognizable. 

Sigurd pushed "Leon" up, the teen still a bit dazed from the hit. Arthur wasn't gentle with Eirikur either. Both boys were pushed back to their respectful sides. Tino and Sigurd immediately reached out for him, pulling him away from his previous captors. Sigurd scanned him, looking for any damage that would have harmed him. Pushing his older brother away, Eirikur groaned. 

"We need to go, The ships about to sink with all these people on it," Berwald gathered up the King's men and pushed them back over the plank onto the King of the North. 

Magnus kept close to Eirikur and Sigurd, glaring and keeping an eye on the Queen's men. Pushing them past the plank and onto the King of the North. Eirikur was still a bit light headed from all the loss of air. He stumbled and bit, nearly falling. Though Sigurd did keep a hand on his shoulder at all times. The King of the North sailed farther and Farther away from the Queen Elizabeth. It was sorta poetic, Eirikur thought. 

The King and Queen fighting for dominance. Though both taken for granted and nearly losing something dear. The Queen's men are strong, but not as Strong of the Kings. As stereotypical as it is, it was what was going on. A battle for power and dominance, pride and gold. He didn't get the gold, he didn't do what Magnus told him to do. He failed and caused a problem by being threatened to death and making them flee the scene. The boat could sink, the Queen would have sunk. But they will not know. 

No one blamed him for anything. Magnus and Sigurd were even more clingy than usual, Tino and Berwald checked up on him once in a while. And Peter, Jeez, Peter still asked him to hang out. He had a huge headache and had to tell Peter no. Though, Peter is smart and knows when to leave someone alone. Pulling his brother and Mathias off of him, he left to find his cabin and go to bed. Sleep would help get rid of his raging headache. 

The cabin was cold and dark. It was depressing but it left him room to think and have some quiet. He couldn't stop thinking about the way that teen, Leon, looked at him. There was a strange glint in his eyes, the more he looked back at the memory, the more he realized it was there. His eyes were expressive, it was almost like he could know what Leon was thinking by just looking into his eyes. Rubbing his eyes and pulling the sheets of the bed up, he rolled around. Eirikur tried to get Leon out of his head. But Leon was stuck there. It was creepy. Flipping and turning in his bed didn't work, so he stopped moving and just stared at the ceiling. Eirikur could still hear the footsteps of the King's crew. Night was coming fast and he knew he wouldn't get much sleep. Hopefully in the morning he'd forget about those prying eyes of the strange boy his brother nearly killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Me vibing to Alexander Rybak and the MM soundtrack while eating a croissant* Today has been a good day.
> 
> CH 2  
> Your eyes, Your Thoughts  
> Eirikur  
> -watches Sigurd hit Leon in the head with a butt of a sword  
> -Sigurd drags Leon over to the crew and threatens to kill him  
> -Eirikur is confues why Sigurd wants to kill Leon (Over protective brother saw Leon staring at Eirikur and Realized that this kid was also important to Arthur)  
> -as Eirikur was heading over to the crew, Arthur fucking SNATCHES HIM  
> -Sig and Arthur threaten back and forth  
> -in the end they end up giving both teen back to each other  
> -But uh, the QE is about to sink so the Nordics hop onto their ship and sail away  
> -But Eirikur could only think about that boy his brother almost killed  
> -Oopsies  
> END


	3. He wants me, He wants me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEON  
> \--------
> 
> God, I want him. I want him so bad. So what is everyone thinks it's bad? We can live forever together. He'd want that, right?

Leon felt like a drill was carving out his brain. He turned to look at the ceiling but quickly turned to his side again, the pain even worse right on the back of his head. Groaning he pushed himself up. Bad idea. Nausea hit him almost instantly, throwing him back down to the bed. Pain seared through his head, sharp like a knife, but like a drill. He let out a sigh, breathing slowly. Rubbing his eyes, he questioned how he got into this situation. 

In a throbbing flash Leon remembered the embarrassing story of the day before. Being held captive in front of the Queen Elizabeth's crew and nearly being killed. The butt of the sword really left some brain damage. He felt a bit stupider than usual. Not saying that he was stupid, he just felt like it. Lightly patting the bump at the back of the head, trying to see the damage. A shock of pain flared again and he immediately pulled his hand away. letting out a grunt of pain, he stared at the side of the room. A desk was placed next to his bed, a vase with purple flowers was on top.

Lilacs.

His memories of the beautiful boy came flooding back to Leon. His pale blonde hair, snow white skin, and his Lilac flower field eyes. Leon felt himself close his eyes and think. He could just imagine sitting in a field and watching the boy run up to him, smiling. His eyes matching the flowers around them, his smile glowing. What was his name? Ei-ru-cur? Aye-re-kur? Eirikur. Eirikur... Leon doesn't think he's ever heard a name like that before. Eirikur was so different from anyone he has ever met. Maybe that guy that hit on the head was mad about something, they did look related. Leon could still remember when he was laying behind the guy who hit him. Everything was fuzzy but he could see Eirikur (?) being held by Arthur. The man who hit Leon's head seemed furious. Maybe they were connected somehow? God, Leon wanted to know more about this kid. 

"Leon? Leon..? Leon!" Someone poked at his sides, "God, I know you're awake! Don't pretend you can't hear me!"

Leon recognized the voice as Arthur's, Groaning and pulled to look at him, "What?"

"Arthur, dont be so rude," Francis rolls his eyes at Arthur, "How are you feeling? Sigurd hit you quite hard."

"Just peachy," Leon tried to give them a small smile.

"Is he awake?" The wooden door to Leon's room slammed open, Alfred and Jett peeking in to look at him.

Leon groaned in pain, the light and the loud noise started to give him a major headache.

"Watch it you two, Leon's obviously still in pain," Mathieu sighed as he pushed past the two idiots and pulled a chair out to sit next to Leon. 

Leon could gratefully give Mathieu a thumbs up, dropping his limp arm right after. 

Oliver was quick to follow once Jett and Alfred made their way into the cabin. Leon couldn't focus on their voices, his thoughts pulled him back in. His gaze slowly drifted back to the lilacs. He shifted his body, moving up so he could be sitting instead of lying down. Leon couldn't stop thinking about Eirikur's eyes. The way they widened when he pointed the gun at him, or the way they looked like giant moons when he was is Arthur's grasp. They never seemed to sparkle, they only seemed to weep. Leon wondered if his eyes were always wide and weepy. Leon wondered if he'd ever get the chance to meet Eirikur again. Leon wondered if Eirikur was thinking of him. Leon wondered if Eirikur even gave him any thought after the fight. Leon wondered if Eirikur thought of him the same way Leon did. Leon wondered if Eirikur would willingly become-

"Leon?"

He jerked his head to look for who addressed him, causing a sharp pain to sky rocket through his head. 

"SHIt-" Leon cursed.

Arthur groaned, leaning back a bit and rubbing his palms against his eyes, "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Uh-" Leon paused, "No...?"

"Jesus Leon," Arthur Swatted a fly away from his face.

"Sorry," Leon rolled his eyes at the fuming captain.

He slowly panned around the room. He caught Alfred mid snicker, and caught Oliver's eyes. They were slit, in a glare. Oliver's Green eyes studied him, flickering back and forth between the lilacs and Leon. It didn't take him long to gasp, his eyes widening. 

"Leon!" His face wide in horror.

Everyone turned to stare at Oliver.

"What?" Francis questioned.

"That's such a bad idea! Is that the reason why you got yourself hit?" Oliver covered his face with his hands.

"If we're thinking about the same thing, then yes it is why," Leon's shoulders stiffened.

"Ollie? What are you two talking about?" Jett placed a hand on Oliver's shoulder.

The New Zealander groaned, tilting his head back, "You are such an idiot, Leon!"

"Well, we all know that," Leon sighed, "Why is it such a big problem?"

"I know that you like getting to know people, but do you know who he's related too?? they'll kill you, Leon!" Oliver threw his hands up.

"I know that, Oliver! But i can't just not find out more about him!" Leon felt anger prickle in his chest. 

"It's a death wish, Leon! Be sensible!" Olivers face was shrouded in horror.

"Hold on, hold on!" Francis pushed the frantic man away from Leon, "Oliver, Leon, how about you explain what's going on?"

Slowly, Leon turned his head to glare at Oliver, Don't you fucking tell them.

"You know his problem with wanting to get to know people more?" Oliver scanned the room, everyone nodding slowly, "Well, this little SHIT wants to get to know-"

"Oliver, please, pleassse, don't tell them!" Leon clapped his hands together in a prayer, his head wasn't throbbing in pain this time.

"Get to know WHO?" Arthur glared, a scowl deeply indented on his face.

Oliver paused, looking Leon in the eyes,"That Icelandic kid."

The world seemed to freeze as Leon groaned in despair. He could almost taste the shock and disappointment in the air. 

"Oliveeerrr, i thought you were better than that," He put his head into his hands.

"And we thought you'd be better than that! God, did you stare at the kid long enough to like Sigurd come up and smack you? Is that what happened?" Arthur gasped, mouth agar.

"If i say no, will you not get mad at me?" Leon shrugged slowly, smiling cautiously. 

"Oh my god-" Alfred burst into laughter.

Arthur rubbed his temple as Alfred laughed and mocked Leon. 

"The kid that Arthur nearly killed?" Mathieu raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Leon sighed a bit too dreamily.

Alfred just laughed louder. Jett just stared wide eyed in confusion.

"Why???" Jett made a face.

"Oh don't get me started-"

"Oh my god! NO! Oliver's right! I will not allow you to pursue.. WHATEVER THIS IS," Arthur gestured to Leon, "Oliver, why'd you even assume such a thing?"

Oliver sighed, "The Lilacs. he kept staring at them and looked at them like a person would another person. And you know who has Lilac eyes? That kid you almost killed."

"Sounds like love to me," Francis intervened, giving his own opinion about the matter.

"Love?" Leon froze. Was this love he was feeling? The feeling of want and desire? The ache of wonder and lust to know more. Lust for more... Maybe he was in love. Love could be the only way to describe this feeling swelling in his chest. 

"No no no no- Francis don't give the kid ANY ideas!" Arthur snorted, "Leon, I will not allow you to do anything about this. Eirikur knows some dangerous people and I don't need you getting yourself killed. Yao would Kill me."

His heart sank. Leon knew that neither side would like him advancing on Eirikur. But he couldn't help it, he wanted to figure Eirikur out. His mind flooded with the possibilities of growing old with him. Watching the sunset, going fishing, living in an old cottage, and drinking tea together. If he got to know Eirikur, Leon could bring this into reality. But he was being held back by the pressure of the idea of losing him. The pressure of the families not accepting it. All Leon wanted was to love Eirikur. Love.

"Think about it this way, Leon," Arthur waved his hands around in circles,"It either Die, or Not die."

"Pheww. Didn't have to put it like that, Iggy!" Alfred's snarky voice rang through the cabin.

"Im right though!"

"Sadly, you are," Francis rubbed his temples, "Lets just leave Leon alone for now. He still needs to rest. Arthur, you can yell at him more later."

Grudgingly, everyone was pushed out of the room by Francis. Francis took one last sorrow look at Leon before closing the door.

It was obvious that no one liked this. No one liked the fact he wanted to know Eirikur. The King of the North was strong. The Queen and King have always fought with each other. But this was the first time Leon had ever fought with (sorta) The Queen Elizabeth. he hasn't even been with the crew for a long amount of time. Leon did trust them, though. But this was something he didn't want to let go. Eirikur, he didn't want to let Eirikur go.

Leon wanted to see those eyes again. Leon wanted to finally touch his skin, Leon wanted to hear his voice. Leon wanted to lather him with love, Leon wanted to get to know Eirikur. Leon wanted to grow old with him, Leon wanted to run away with Eirikur.

Leon wanted to have Eirikur forever, and ever, and ever, and ever.

His gaze drifted back to the only thing that reminded him of the stranger. The Lilacs. Pulling one from the vase, Leon started to pick at the petals. He felt like he was back with Mei and Kiku. Just the three of them picking flowers and talking. Leon remembered that one game Mei showed him, where you pluck the petals of the flower saying "They love me, they love me not" after every pluck of a petal.

"He loves me..." On petal gone

"He loves me not..." Another

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..."

"He loves me not..."

"He loves me..." One single petal was left. If he plucked it...

"He loves me not."

Leon stared at the petal less flower that was now just a green stem. Slowly he felt frustration bubble at his throat. Anger resurfacing from earlier. He hands clamp around the stem, squeezing it. He shouldn't be upset about this. He needed to stay calm. He needs to be calm, like he always was. Be cool and collected. 

Picking another flower from the vase, he repeated himself.

"He wants me..."

"He wants me not..."

"He wants me..."

"He wants me not..."

"He wants me..."

"He wants me not.."

"He wants me..." 

"He wants me not."

The same result was shown. God he wanted Eirikur, did Eirikur want him? What did Eirikur think of him? Leon would do anything to know. He'd do anything for Eirikur. All for Eirikur.

Only if Eirikur would want HIM, would love HIM back.

Oh Eirikur…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally everyone: YOU CAN'T LEON-  
> Leon: But  
> Leon:  
> Leon: He’s hot
> 
> Ch 3  
> He wants me, He wants me not  
> Leon  
> -all Xiao could think of was of Eiríkur  
> -but Arthur yelled at how stupid he was to let down his guard with their most hated rival ship  
> -Xiao isn’t listening to Arthur, he’s thinking of Eiríkur 😣  
> -and that’s when Oliver figures out that Xiao is interested in Eiríkur “no NO STOP BAD XIAO”  
> -so they argue and the ship find out and is like “wtf? Really?”  
> -the chapter is just about how they disapprove of Xiao’s choices  
> END


	4. Stay(ing) the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EIRIKUR  
> \----------
> 
> Maybe life could be different, but I can't leave them. You have to leave those thoughts behind, they love and care for you. That's all you need...

Eirikur groaned as he rolled to his side, light flooding from one side of the room. The sound of light footsteps followed right after, coming to a stop at his bed.

"Ei? C'mon, breakfast is ready, kid," A sweet voice spoke softly to him, reaching over to pull down Eirikur's covers.

He groaned, grabbing the edges of the covers and pulled them over his head, hiding from the Finnish man, "Go away, Tino..."

"Oh come on, Ei, aren't you hungry?" Tino pulled the covers away, smiling sweetly, "You also need to go get Magnus!"

Eirikur sighed, sitting up to face the Fin. Tino smiled and patted his shoulder, telling him to get dressed and come eat. Eirikur waved him off, trying not to smile at the Fins' instance. Getting up from the bed after Tino left, Eirikur searched for his brown coat. Slipping on his clothes, he tightened the ribbon around his neck and laced his boots. The day was just starting and Eirikur felt himself fall into a sour mood. He felt like he was being watched, being followed as he moved around his room. Combing his fingers through his hair, Eirikur made a quick turn towards his door. Opening and exiting he moved through the familiar wooden halls of the large ship. Eirikur has spent hours roaming them, finding the same places over and over again to the point where he knew every room under and over the ship. 

He couldn't feel the direct wave of wind that hit the ship but he sure could hear it. Eirikur could guess that the King of the North was, well, heading North. The tapping of feet thudded above Eirikur as he headed for the deck. Passing door after door he reached the deck, stepping up stairs to enter the cold outside world. The air was salty and cold, water splashed and dripped from the ships contact with the rough waves. Eirikur nodded and said hello to the mix of northern Europeans. Multiple languages could be heard, Danish, Swedish, Finnish, Norwegian, and his own tongue, Icelandic. three of the five sounded nearly the same, but the other two stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Eirikur quickly stepped by a crew member holding a large plank of wood, ducking under and heading for the Helm, knowing Magnus would be there. In the mornings Magnus could almost always be spotted hanging around the helm, driving the ship with the wheel. He was always the first one up. 

"Magnus?" Eirikur ran up the steps, "Hello?"

"EI! Hey little bro!" Magnus turned to look at the boy running up the stairs, "Breakfast already?"

"Yeah, now come on. I don't want to miss it," Eirikur gestured for the older one to move with him. 

Magnus tinkered with the wheel before rushing down with his "little brother". The ship was bigger than most pirate ships (This wasn't even a pirate ship, Magnus claims he stole it from a danish general, but that's another story), the ship held a small dining room under the mast, which only the relatives of the captain and himself could eat there. They rushed down, not wanting their food to be cold or fed to Hanatamago (Hana). The men laughed as Eirikur slipped and wobbled as he fell behind Magnus. 

"Chop Chop! No time for falling!" Being pulled up in almost an instant, Eirikur was dragged down to the hull. 

Eirikur yelped and followed suit, the large, Danish man pulling him along. And not long after they arrived at the dining room. Pushing the door open, Magnus ``gently" shoved Eirikur in, moving for a seat. Berwald and Tino were sitting on the right hand of the table, farthest from the door. Eirikur's brother, Sigurd, sat on the left which was by the door. Peter ran around to greet the pair before he turned back to chasing Hana around. Poor thing. He pushed past Magnus and pulled out the chair next to Sigurd. Magnus rushed to sit at the head of the long table. 

"How are you feeling?" Sigurd passed a cup of water to Eirikur, "Have a nice sleep?"

"I'm fine, I slept well," Eirikur's explanation was short and quick. It seemed to satisfy Sigurd enough so he wouldn't ask again. 

Breakfast was fast and short, he wanted to eat and then go find his puffin. Mr.Puffin (the name of his bird), was a gift that Magnus and Sigurd brought back one day when he was younger. They were up north, west of England, visiting an island he called home. Iceland was farther away from the other Nordic Kingdoms, but it was where Eirikur stayed most of his childhood. Though, in his late childhood he joined the crew of the King of the North to be with his older brother, Sigurd. Many stories to tell, but not enough time to tell them.

Scarfing down his small meal, Eirikur pushed out his chair and stood, "Excuse me." 

He received an odd look from Tino, "Aren't you gonna eat more?"

"Yes, you aren't ever done this early," Sigurd frowned.

"Let the poor kid go-" Magnus was cut off.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Sigurd scowled and grabbed Eirikur's arm, keeping him from running.

"God! Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine!" Eirikur yanked his arm away, scoffing.

"Ei, i know yesterday was rough, bu-" 

"I said I’m fine!" Eirikur snapped, his voice snapping off what Tino was trying to say, "I'm not a kid anymore! When i say i'm fine, i’m fine!!'

"Eirikur." Sigurd stood up.

"Yes, yes, i know yesterday was rough. I know, alright! You don't have to remind me!" He waved off Sigurd.

"We get that, Eirikur," Sigurd moved to be in front of him, "Are you okay?"

"I already said-"

"No. Don't try to run and lie to me, Eirikur," Sigurd raised his eyebrows, "Does this have to do with that damn kid from yesterday?"

"What? No! Where'd you even get that idea!" Eiríkur’s face scrunched.

"He did try to kill you."

"He didn't even have his finger on the trigger!"

"He was trying to kill you!"

"Oh my god! I'm done, okay, I’m done!" Eirikur stomped past Sigurd, agitation burning his throat. 

"Eirikur! Eirikur, wait!" Sigurd tried to grab at him, but missed as the younger one stormed past.

The wooden door slammed shut, leaving the remaining four in a coat of silence. Sigurd groaned, tilting back, covering his face with his hands.

"Eiri is having more fits than usual, don’t ya think? Think he’s okay?" Peter stood up, Hana in his arms. 

“What?” Tino looked towards the young boy.

”I don’t know, maybe it’s just me, but Eiri won’t really hang out with me anymore,” Peter squeezes Hana, “Somethings not right.”

The young boy shook his head and led the room, Hana in his arms. Tino sighed and the men turned back to look at Sigurd.

"Why can't he just tell us what's wrong!" Sigurd started to pace as the remaining three men watched as he moved back and forth through the small dining room.

Magnus swallowed some bread before answering, "Who knows, Sig. The kid might just be tired."

"Peter is right. Though, it’s just Hormones."

Everyone turned to look at Berwald, the one who spoke.

"What?" Sigurd grimaced. 

"Haven't you noticed, Sigurd?" Berwald shook his head, "Eirikur has gotten older, he's gonna be hormonal. It's natural."

"But he's a kid-"

"Not anymore..." Tino smiled, sadly, "Like Ber said, Eirikur has grown up. And now we have to just be patient with him."

The blonde sighed. He knew that his little brother was growing up, but he couldn't really grasp the idea. Sigurd was so used to Eirikur always being his LITTLE brother. Not someone who seemed to be catching up with height and knowledge. Sigurd knew he was a snarky teen (He still has that trait till this day) but thinking that Eirikur was the same was weird. 

"What do you think has triggered this... outburst? He must have something pent up in him," Magnus tapped his chin with his finger, thinking.

"He was almost killed! If not by that boy, then nearly by Arthur," Sigurd stressed, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"What? Do you think that's a good idea?" Tino asked.

"I want to know what's bothering him. Maybe if he talks about it, he'll feel better."

"Don't make him even more mad then he already is, Sig," Berwald urges, "he's already so upset."

"I would never." Sigurd retorts

The three men sighed as they watched the paranoid Norwegian scurried out of the room, his steps heavy. 

* * *

Eirikur sighed and he sat on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. He felt frustrated, annoyed, miffed, and exhausted. Eirikur felt so overwhelmed. Of course he was still upset from the day before. He knew that Sigurd wasn't just talking about the guy that stared at him, but about the Queen Elizabeth's captain. He'd never admit that the trouble he got himself tied into was frightening. But the brown eyes that bore into his soul was a bit worse, to be honest. 

Mr Puffin squawked as he moved around on the bed. The poor bird moved to sit on his shoulder.

As the past years passed, Eirikur felt himself change, getting older. It was strange, he was getting taller, he felt more awkward (More than usual), and he always seemed to be upset. Never in a good mood. He leaned back, falling farther into the bed, his legs dangling at the bottom. He covered his face with his hands, wanting to scream. Mr. Puffin rolled off of his shoulder, snorting as he flew to rest on the night stand.

Eirikur flew up straight as his bedroom door slammed open. 

"Oh mother of-!"

"Oh, sorry. i didn't mean for it to be that.. Loud." Eirikur's brother had barged his way into the room.

"Yeah, sure. Knock next time," He rolled his eyes, turning his head to face away from the older brother.

Eirikur didn't want to be here. Maybe that was why he felt this way. So frustrated and confused. Maybe he could go home someday, run away with someone and live the rest of his life without the mess of his family and piracy. Or he was getting old. Could he consider that as a possibility? Growing up? Probably. Dread clogged his throat, guilt blinding him. He shouldn't be thinking of these things, about running away and living free, away from all of this. Away from his family. He didn't have to depend on them anymore... he was growing up. He was 18 now, he didn't have to trail behind them. He didn't have to be a pirate anymore, he could take Mr. Puffin with him and head home back to Iceland and live his own life. Maybe he didn't have to be a pirate-

"Ei?"

Eirikur snapped his attention to Sigurd, "yes?"

When Eirikur was deep and drowning in his thoughts, Sigurd had moved to take a seat next to him on the bed.

"I want to apologize," Sigurd tried to face Eirikur, but the younger of the two turned away, "I don't think I had any right to... antagonize you. How are you doing?"

 _"_ I could be better... I feel so confused..." He shook his head.

"You know that you can always talk to us, Ei. Tino, Berwald, Me, and even... Magnus and Peter," Sigurd put on a soft smile, "We all care about you. We want you here with us."

"Thank you Sigurd. I'm sorry I snapped earlier. I shouldn't have done that," Eirikur finally met The Norwegian's eyes. 

"Don't apologize to me, go say that to Tino," Sigurd laughed softly, "I know that you're growing up, you're not a boy anymore. But, you'll always be my little brother and i'll always be here for you. Alright?"

Eirikur felt like his throat, mind, and heart stopped working.

"A-Alright," He finally choked out, "Thank you Sig."

Sigurd raised his hand to rub Eirikur's shoulder, "We're always here for you, you can always talk to us. I love you, little brother."

Eirikur felt himself slowly break down, "Y-yeah... Love you too, big brother."

Eirikur swallowed, he shouldn't depend on them. he just told himself not to.. but this was nice. Spending time with Sigurd... He was happy. Maybe he'll re think all of this...

Sigurd pulled Eirikur into a hug, rubbing the younger's back. The room was quiet and peaceful. Sigurd could barely remember the last time he had sat down with Eirikur and just talked. It was nice. The more he sat there, he thought about his brother's attitude. 

Overall, Berwald was right. Eirikur was growing up and they could all tell that the hormones were hitting fast. Sigurd would have to get used to Eirikur's unstable emotions. Though, he would do anything for Ei. No matter what, they were family and he couldn't give that up. He could not let this crew, this ship that is full of people he cares about, sink and get hurt. 

Sigurd smiled as he rested his head a top Eirikur's, life was perfect.

They'd be family forever.

He wishes that no matter what happens, their family would never be torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, the story is a bit off from the notes so im not going to add them this chapter. Cuz instead of a bunch of yelling between the two brothers, now its them having some bonding time with Sigurd loving his family (Magnus, Tino, Berwald and Eirikur) Cuz life is great and it wont last long.
> 
> Ah ha Ha
> 
> love ya~


	5. The Wrong Side of Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EIRIKUR  
> \------------
> 
> I can feel his eyes again. Its so uncomfortable. I don't know if i should join him tonight, what is he planning?  
> I'm on the wrong side of town tonight...

The ship seemed to fall to the side as he thrashed awake. Eirikur groaned as he sat up, his head throbbed, his eyes hurt. It was not a good start to the day. Slipping out of bed, he rushed to change and get up to go get Magnus. The ship was quiet, too quiet. Usually Eirikur would wake up and head up to the deck and hear the crew messing around. He woke up by himself as well, usually someone wakes him up.

Eirikur rushed towards the helm, looking for Magnus. Though, as he made his way through the empty ship he spotted the shore, they were docked. Eirikur sighed, no one told him that they were docking this morning. At the brim of the helm he saw Magnus, he was leaning against the wheel, a bored look resided on his face. 

"Magnus?" He sped up the step to stand next to the Danish captain. 

"Ei! Eiri! Finally, you're awake!" Magnus smiled and turned to grab Eirikur into a hug.

"Ugh- get off you oaf!" Eirikur shoved Magnus off, "No one woke me up this morning, sorry I was a bit late..."

Magnus' grin widened, "It's fine! We got a lot of work to do today! You're coming with me to get some supplies!"

"What? Me?" Eirikur grimaced. 

"Yes you! Chop chop, lets go!" Magnus reached to wrap his arm around Eirikur's shoulder.

"Wait! Where is everyone else?" Eirikur was rushed along as Magnus grabbed his bag and pushed him around off the ship.

"Out in the city! You know how we all love Esbjerg!" Magnus gazed around, looking at the dock.

"Let's make this quick..." Eirikur groaned as he followed the captain down into the busy city of Denmark.

Esbjerg was as pretty as it usually was, but cold. Eirikur was glad that his outfit consisted of a large coat. The city was bright and loud, people roamed freely as Magnus dragged Eirikur through the crowd. The cold wind whipped against his face as they faced the opposite of the sun. Trying not to bump into anyone, he weaved and tried to keep an eye onto the Dane who thundered past and into the crowd.

The crowd seemed to thin out as the two of them made it further into the city, the walls and ground seemed to get worse in quality, mold seemed to grow as they walked. The stalls turned dark and shady, the men seemed to get older and more.. gross. Their eyes followed Eirikur, like he was their prey. Magnus slowed down to walk aside him. The Dane's arm wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him close. 

The eyes that followed them burned into his skin, into the back of his head. The feeling he was so used to, the feeling that felt so familiar. Eirikur could almost trick himself into thinking that those eyes belonged to the boy from the Queen Elizabeth. Magnus seemed to speed up, his arm a bit tighter around the younger boy. Eirikur could feel the discomfort radiate off the Danish man. 

"Mag-" Magnus clamped his hand on Eirikur's mouth.

"No talking... We're almost there. Gods, I know you’re old enough but jeez, it sure don’t feel like it..." Magnus scowled as they turned into an alleyway. 

Eirikur scowled, I thought we only went out to gather supplies for the ship... what type of supplies are we even getting? 

Magnus scanned down the alley, looking for a door. A sign hung farther down the alley, as they got closer Eirikur could read:

**R.E.T. Storage**

  
  
"Oh no. I am not going in there!" Eirikur froze in his tacks, a stench filled his nose as he tried to turn around.

"Nope! Not letting you go, you don't want to know what those guys out there would do to you," Magnus patted Eirikur on the back and dragged him into the rotten room. 

The door swung open, a bell dinging as Magnus pushed him in. Looking around, the room was a clutter. Miscellaneous items were thrown onto shelves, The roof high and dark, the floorboards falling apart with mold forming in-between. Eirikur gagged as Magnus looked around.

"Hey! This is mine!" Magnus had turned to look at a compass that sat on a loose shelf. 

He picked it up and turned to walk back over to Eirikur, the compass stuffed into his pocket, "I was wondering where this thing went... Damn that kid."

Eirikur scowled, confusion evident on his face. All that Eirikur wanted was to leave this place, he was sure he wouldn't last ten more minutes in the room. As he walked around the "storage". He felt cramped, secluded. The room wasn't small, it was just filled to the brim with random trinkets.

"Magnus? Is that you?" A voice came from the back of the storage room. 

"Tolys?" Magnus smiled as he rushed to look for the voice. 

"Oh, Magnus! I haven't seen you in years!" A man with shoulder length, brown hair peeked around a tall bookshelf. 

"Tolys!" Magnus Smiled as he crushed the smaller man in a hug.

"oof- h-hey!" Magnus picked up the poor man, Eirikur sighed as he patted Magnus on the shoulder.

"let the poor man go, Mag," Eirikur frowned.

Magnus dropped the brunette, he sighed in relief as he was set down. Dusting off his pants, Tolys looked up to stare at Eirikur. His eyes widened, a questioning look consumed his face.

"Who's this?" Tolys smiled politely as he stood up straight.

"OH! This is Eirikur, he's Sigurd's younger brother!" Magnus shoved him forwards.

Tolys put his hand out, shaking his hand Eirikur quickly pulled away to stare at the floor. 

"Well, it's nice to meet you Eirikur," Tolys turned to look back at Magnus, "Finally come back for that old thing?" 

"Yup! You could say that i missed it!" Magnus laughed as Tolys sighed and turned to reach into the back room, probably looking for what Magnus wanted

Eirikur sighed as he looked up, he sure did want to leave.

"What is he even looking for?" He eyes Mathias as the captain snooped around. 

"You'll see..." Magnus smirked as he put his pointer finger to his lips.

Eirikur rolled his eyes, whatever they were here for was obviously not his business. Though something caught his eye as he looked around, a book. Approaching it, he picked it up. Blowing off the dust, he stared at the strange lettering. Old Norse. The book was tattered, it looked like it hasn't been used in years. Opening the book, Eirikur stared at the rotten pages. The pages seemed to fall apart at his touch. 

"Ooo, look like you found something!" Magnus had popped up right behind Eirikur.

Jumping in surprise, he slammed the book shut, "Holy-! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Eirikur smacked Magnus' head.

"Hm. It sure does look familiar... Gimme it," Magnus reached out for the old Norse book.

"Be careful with it!" Eirikur gasped as the book was ripped away from him.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! You found Sig's old book! He went crazy when he lost it!" Magnus' eyes were the size of eggs as he flipped through the book, "Where the hell does Tolys get these things?"

As soon as the other man's name was spoken, he had re entered the room and smiled as he saw the two poking around, "Find something?"

"Tolys!" Magnus whipped around.

Eirikur screeched in surprise as he rushed behind Magnus. 

"Oh, i'm sorry! Did I scare you?" Tolys gritted his teeth in worry, "Well, I found it, Magnus. I don't know if it'll stay in one piece but..."

"No, no! It's fine! Im still glad you have it!" Magnus grabbed the object in Tolys' hands. 

Eirikur couldn't see what it was as Magnus stashed it into the bag he brought. Oh if only he could be back on the ship with Mr.Puffin. 

"May i ask something?" Magnus pulled Eirikur out from behind him, "Where'd you get these things?"

Magnus showed Sigurd's book and his compass. 

"O-oh... um," Tolys seemed in shock as he examined the items.

Though, he was saved by the bell. The little bell rang as two other men walked in. One was maybe Eirikur's age, he had light brown hair, blue eyes, and a worried look on his face. The other had a pair of glasses, maybe Tolys' age, and his blonde hair in a bowl cut.

"Ravis! Edward! How was the trip?" Clapping his hands together, he scurried away from the two.

"And there's the other two.." Magnus sighed.

"What?"

"R.E.T. stands for their names. Tolys runs the shop and stays around for visitors, Edward keeps track of storage, and Ravis keeps up connections. Sometimes he takes things, it’s happened many times before... him and his sticky fingers," Magnus shook his head in shame.

"So, Ravis stole those from you and Sig?" Eirikur looked at the young boy.

"Most likely, I'm glad that we got these back, " Eirikur looked back at the talking Dane, "Tolys! I hope we don't have to pay for our own property!"

the three men at the door turned to stare, "O-oh! Of course, Magnus! I'm sorry that they ended up here!"

Edward rolled his eyes, "Where have you been? Ravis says that you've been here other times, why are you now coming back here?"

"There's been no need. These past years we have making sure this little guy," Magnus patted Eirikur's head, "gets the hang of being a pirate!"

"And who is this?" Edward had walked up to the pirates, "He looks like..."

"Yup! This is Eirikur! He's Sigurd's younger brother!" Magnus pulled Eirikur away from Edward.

"I can introduce myself..." Eirikur scoffed as he smacked Magnus lightly, "Are we done here?"

"Yes, lets head back," Magnus put on a crooked grin as he pushed past the three men who ran the storage, "Thank you for our stuff back!"

The three prying eyes were slammed on by the shutting door as Magnus and Eirikur left.

"God, do i hate those three..." Magnus ran a hand through his hair.

"You seemed so buddy buddy with them, though," Eirikur followed as the older one started to walk away from the R.E.T. Storage. 

"If you wanna get your stuff back, you gotta be nice. You still have everything on you, right?" Magnus grabbed him as he left the alley.

"I didn't bring anything with me..."

"Good, now let's head back!" Magnus scanned the streets.

* * *

Eirikur was so tired as they reached the King of the North. The sun had only just set, but his feet burned as they waved to the crew from above. In the corner of his eye, Eirikur could see a familiar ship, a ship battered and torn apart. Men scurried on and off with wood and metal, they're feet stomping on the creaking dock. While he scanned the ship, a red and white flag flew with a crossed blue one. The ship must be the Queen Elizabeth... 

"Great. They parked right next to us... Good thing we're leaving in a few days," Magnus sighed as he bent down to look in his bag. 

Eirikur waited for Mathias next to him, staring at the people who ran to keep the ship afloat. He recognized the long haired blonde man who had told Captain Kirkland to put him down, he was running about, a younger man followed behind. that younger man had a curl, a strand of hair that fell out of place. they scurried around, bags of food in their hands. Eirikur tore his gaze away from the food, searching through the crowd. 

A burning feeling arose again, Eirikur felt a shiver shoot down his spine. He looked around, looking for the boy. Looking for Leon. Eirikur knew that he was there, he couldn't get rid of the feeling from the last time. Looking up towards the ship, leaning against the railing he could see Leon staring at him. the brunette smiled and waved, Eirikur sheepishly smiled and waved back. The brunette's smile widened, his brown eyes boring into Eirikurs'. 

Eirikur felt time slow, every second turned slower and slower. He felt like he was in a trance, like he was a snake and Leon was the snake charmer. The black sky was clear, the stars twinkled and shone as he stared. Eirikur felt peace as he watched the other move about, walking towards the board that let the crew down to the dock. 

He swallowed, thick and hard. Eirikur's mouth went dry, worry and fear clogging his throat. What would he say? Was he scared of the other? What would he do if they met? He started to panic, thought the conversation would definitely be awkward, the only time they've ever seen each other is when both of them nearly died on a sunny morning. 

Eirikur watched as Leon scurried down the wooden planks, ready to come diving for the white haired teen. He couldn’t look away as the brunette approached. 

”What cha looking at?” Magnus stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. 

”O-oh! I thought I saw something over there! Must’ve been my imagination...” Eiríkur laughed slowly.

Turning to look back at Leon, he could see the scowl from where Eiríkur stood. The other teens mouth opened, silently talking,

 _meet me here once you’re done with your family. Midnight ish?_

Eirikur’s mouth fell open, meet with HIM? Leon? The kid his brother almost killed? He looked back at Magnus, who now had seen Leon. Turning back to the brunette, he could see the intense staring contest between the pair.

Eirikur nodded slightly, his curiosity getting the best of him. Leon smiled and did a small fist bump in the air. He turned and walked right back up where he used to lean.

Magnus scoffed, “Creep. C'mon Eiri, let’s get back. Sigurd would like his book back.”

Eirikur tore his gaze away from the bright, smiling teen and followed Magnus onto the ship again. 

As he stepped back onto the deck, Mr.Puffin squawked and landed to perch on his shoulder.

”Hey there... have you eaten yet?” Eirikur scratched underneath the bird's beak, then his head. 

Squawking, Eirikur took that as a no and looked around the ship. A small bucket of fish was to the right of him. Reaching down, the Puffin jumped off to snatch a few pieces of the small fish. Eirikur rolled his eyes as the squabbling bird rushed away. 

Looking around, he saw Sigurd rummaging around, maybe cleaning up. 

”Sig?”

”Oh! Ei, I didn’t see you all day! Were you with Magnus? I swear if you took you to R.E.T. I’ll kill him...” Sigurd smiled and hugged his brother.

”Ugh- Ya, I’m fine...” Eirikur pushed Sigurd off of him, “I woke up a bit later than usual. It was sorta strange not being woken up by you or Tino...”

Sigurd sighed, “You’re growing up, you don’t need us to wake you up in time.”

”Oh. Uh, yeah. Thanks Sigurd,” Eirikur sighed, “At least if I’m that late again, come check on me.”

”Aw! Do you already miss me?” Sigurd smirked.

”W-what?? No! It was just strange!” Eirikur flushed. 

”I can start doing it every morning again, if you’d like,” Sigurd tilted his head.

”No! It’s fine. I’m not complaining...” Eirikur rubbed the back of his head.

A low grumble came from behind the pair of brothers, Magnus sulked as he rested his head upon Sigurds shoulder. 

”What’s up with you?” Sigurd slightly smoothed down a loose strand of hair on Magnus’ head.

”The Queen Elizabeth is docked right next to us... and that kid is still staring at Eiri!” Magnus wrapped his arms around Sigurd’s torso. 

”Excuse me?” Sigurd fumed, “Is he still giving you trouble, Ei?”

”what? No. I haven't talked to the guy before,” He shook his head.

”If you need me to curse him, let me know,” Sigurd snorted.

”Oh speaking about curses!” Magnus reached into his bag, “Look what I found at the R.E.T.!”

Magnus had pulled out the old Norse book, handing it over to Sigurd.

”Oh my god- I’m almost happy enough to not to beat you up because you took Ei down to that Rotten place!” Sigurd smiled and patted Magnus’ head.

”Good, now I’m gonna go find Ber,” Letting go of Sigurd, Magnus turned to search for the Swedish man. 

Eirikur looked back over to Sigurd, who was flipping through the pages.

”how can you even understand that?” He moved to stand beside his brother.

”Mother taught me, she was good at reading Old Norse. You should be able to read it, it’s almost like Icelandic,” Sigurd smiled, “So Magnus found this in that stingy old place?”

”Uh, no. I found it. He was the one who thought we should take it back and give it to you. He said it used to be yours...” Eirikur watched the old pages flash back and forth.

”Yeah, this is mine. I remember, a year or so before we got you to join us. Right here in Esbjerg is when one day the book just disappeared. I couldn’t find it and I thought I was going to go crazy,” Shaking his head, Sigurd continued, “I never thought I’d ever see this damn spell book again. I’m glad that you were the one that found it. Were you drawn to it?”

”I... I don’t know. I just saw it out of the corner of my eye. It just looked interesting...” Eirikur scoffed at the idea of a spell book and how he was ‘drawn to it’. 

Sigurd shrugged, “Oh well.”

Pattering of wood quickly approached the pair, a small boy jumped to greet Eirikur.

”EIRI!” Peter jumped into the air, grabbing Eirikur.

”Oh jeez! Peter I’m going to fall!” he groaned as he tripped around, trying not to fall.

”I haven't seen you all day! How are you? Did you see anything cool?? Oh, oh! I saw this BIGGGG bird! It was so pretty! The trees in the orchards were so pretty as well! You would’ve loved them!” Peter talked as Eirikur regained his balance. 

”Amazing, I’m glad you had a good time Peter,” Setting the kid down, he patted himself down, looking for any broken bone. It’s happened to Tino before, so he always checks.

”So? What did you see!” Peter vibrated in the excitement. 

”Oh, you don’t want to know,” Eirikur could probably gag if he thought about the alley a bit more.

Peter pouted but turned to run after Hana, the poor dog barked at the little boy and laughed as he ran. Eirikur sighed, he enjoyed Peter's company, but he wasn't in the mood for all of his energy. Sigurd coughed, gaining Eirikur's attention.

"So Magnus actually took you out there?" Sigurd looked furious.

"Yes? God it smelled awful... The people were strange?" Eirikur shrugged, "I never want to go back, if you're asking."

"I can't believe it. I can't believe he dragged you all the way to The R.E.T.!" Sigurd groaned.

"He seemed to regret it too. But he did say that I was old enough," Eirikur tried to sound more comforting.

Sigurd grumbled, "And what about what Magnus said? He said that damn Chinese kid was staring at you. Sounds like the first time you two met..."

"Don't be a worry wart, Sig. He didn't mean any harm. It's fine," Eirikur rolled his eyes, leaning back against the pole that held the crows nest.

"If he does approach you-" 

"Sigurd, why are you so worked up about him?" he snorted, clearly growing agitated.

"What happened?" Tino had popped up from behind Eirikur, he frowned.

Eirikur flinched away, his eyes wide, "Oh my god! Again?"

"Again?" Sigurd and Tino both spoke, eyes wide. 

"God.. Tolys did the same back at the storage..." Eirikur groaned, he wanted to go to bed. His feet hurt.

"Wait. TOLYS?" the Finnish man gasped, "Why did you go there??"

"Oh uh, Magnus said he wanted to get something from the place. Don't ask me what, because i don't know," He rolled his eyes, sitting down, he started to rub his sore feet.

"Seems like you've had a horrible day," Tino frowned, "Are you alright?"

"My feet hurt... But otherwise i'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Tino shared a look with Sigurd, an awkward air surrounding the three of them. 

"What about that kid? I swear if he even talks to you i'll curse him," Sigurd snorted.

"What-?"

"CURSE? How are you going to do that! You lost that old book years ago!" Tino gasped as he looked at Sigurd.

"I did. But this little guy found it in the damned storage room!" Sigurd smacked Eirikur's back.

Tino sighed, "I don't think you should even use that thing anymore, you could hurt someone."

"That's the point, Tino," Sigurd leaned against Eirikur.

"Oh my god-" 

"Curse? That's not possible," Eirikur shoved Sigurd away, sliding across the ground to get away.

In second, Sigurd's face turned into horror and disappointment. 

"What?" Eirikur looked between the wide eyed Tino and the disappointed Sigurd, "What's wrong?"

"Eirikur," He gulped, "In this world, you can do anything. Someone could be a pirate and another could be a mythic creature."

"Sigurd, there is no such thing as 'magic' or a "mythical creature'. There is no such thing-" A hand slammed into his back, Magnus had appeared, a worried look clear on his face. Smacking his back again, Eirikur got the warning to shut up.

"You've never seen... Anything? Anything at all?" Sigurd looked surprised, maybe if he said more his brother would be mad.

"...No? Am i supposed to?" He leaned away from Magnus.

"I think we would all have assumed so," Berwald came from behind the starstruck Sigurd, "Sigurd could always see those trolls or Norse creatures."

Tino clapped his hands together, "Oh! Remember that one time when we saw that Fossegrimen all those years ago!"

"Ah yes, I do. Let's hope we never see one again," Magnus laughed.

"Like... The ones mother used to read about?" Eirikur stared at his brother.

"Yup. Those are real. Almost everything you can IMAGINE is real," Sigurd smiled, "They're quite common."

"That's why i don't understand how Ei has never seen anything like them before!" Magnjs squatted next to Eirikur.

"It might be because he doesn't believe in them," Sigurd bent down as well, watching Eirikur as he sat on the floor.

"Oh don't give me that crap, Sig. It's almost like you're telling that 'Friendship overpowers all evil'," He rolled his eyes, standing up. 

"It's the same concept Ei. Maybe one day we'll show you," Sigurd watched at his younger stared into the dark, starless sky. No moon, only stars lit up the younger's face, shadows loomed as he stared. 

"One day? Lets hope never," Eirikur scoffed as he turned to try and leave. 

Magnus laughed at Eirikur's comment while Tino bit his nails. Berwald fixed his gaze on Sigurd, the Norwegian looked iffy. The deep purple gaze watched as Eirikur walked away from the other four.

"And here we go again. Making him upset again," Tino shook his head, "Its just like the other day."

Magnus and Berwald made a small noise in agreement. Sigurd stared at Eirikur's back, "Where are you going?"

Eirikur whipped around, eyes blown wide, "To my room?"

"It's the other way Ei," Sigurd smiled. He got up from his squat, pulling up Magnus and saying goodnight, "Don't you dare stay up later than this Ei, i want to see you early in the morning!" 

The snow pale teen watched as everyone slowly departed from the bow, watching as they said goodnight. Tino smiled and patted him on the back. Mr.Puffin squawked and nudged him towards his room. But, picking up the small Puffin:

"You head to bed. I'll be a while," he lifted the bird up and let it fly to the crows nest where he always sat. 

He stood in the open, the dark was the only thing to greet him. A few lamp lights, dim and gloomy, lit some of the dock. Under the closest one stood Leon, he wore a dark vest and a pale cream under shirt. His pants were loose and his boots low, but a droopy grin could barely be seen as he swayed back and forth. His brown eyes watched Eirikur as he looked around, looking for anyone who could be lurking around. He made his move, wanting this to be over quickly and make sure he doesn't die. Yeah, he doesn't want to die tonight. 

A large hand gripped Eirikur's shoulder once he reached the side of the boat, gasping in surprise, he whipped around to see Berwald. 

"Ber!" He blew out a breath.

"I don't think Sigurd will like this Eirikur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dude I seriously don’t want to write out Berwald’s accent. No thanks. Sorry bout this little cliffhanger, you’ll get the Leon and Eiri confrontation soon enough. 💖
> 
> ALSO! Mania is now on fanfiction.net! Same user name, MiaMiele
> 
> As always, the story changes a bit from the plans :))
> 
> -wakes up to the ship being docked at Esbjerg  
> -Mathias slams open his door and tells Ei to get up cuz they getting some supplies  
> -groaning he gets up and follows the Dane around the cities, slowly stocking up and things he needs  
> -but as they head back at sunset, the see a ship next to theirs.  
> -it’s battered and stuff, BUT OH ITS THE QUEEN ELIZABETH  
> -so Ei spots Xiao and they stare into each other’s eyes for a few paragraphs  
> -Mathias grabs Ei’s shoulder and drags him to the king of the north, and Mathias starts rambling and grumbling about the situation  
> -Berwald sighs and asks why he so mad, “You should’ve seen the way that one kid looked at Ei! Hmpf”  
> -so the crew gets defensive and then Peter is all like “So? Eis fine, it’s not like that kid could even get close with all y’all around him” that gets everyone to calm down  
> -Ei rolls his eyes through the whole thing and tells them to big off.  
> -they leave him alone and leave for bed, but all for one  
> -Berwald stays


	6. Don't Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEON  
> \----------  
> I messed up. I messed up big time. I Let him leave... He's scared of me. I want him back

The lamp didn't provide much help to Leon, he still couldn't see anything. Well, he could see the glowing skin of Eirikur. Even with no moon or stars, the boy still seemed to glow. Leon felt himself melt, loving the look on Eirikur's face. Eirikur scurried around the ship for a few more moments, looking back and forth between Leon and whatever was on the ship. Soon, the glowing pale light disappeared, leaving Leon with nothing to stare at. The brunette tapped his foot against the wet, moldy wood. _Where did he go? Will Eirikur return?_

Minutes passed, he grew impatient. The dark night laughed at him, telling him that he's a fool; a fool for believing that such a perfect person would ever give him a thought. The gloomy light reminded Leon of his siblings, he wished to see them again. Though, he never wants to step on their ship again. A gaping hole opened in his heart, he wanted someone to fill it. Leon truly thought that Eirikur could be the one to stitch it up and make sure he would be okay. 

Leaving his siblings was one of the hardest things he ever had to do, but leaving the ship wasn't. He wished he would have convinced them to leave with him. 

Looking back up, a pair of lilac eyes peered down at him. Eirikur had come back to see if Leon stood waiting for him. Standing up straight, Leon waved a little to the pale boy. The Icelander rushed down the boards, his steps light and quick, urgency filled them. Leon felt warm, a warm feeling collided with his heart. Just seeing the other run towards made him swoon, the idea of having Eirikur forever was all he could think of. He dusted off his pants, straightening his vest. 

The shorter boy slowed to a stop once he reached Leon, Eirikur's eyes wide and curious. 

Leon smiled and pushed off of the lamp post, "You actually came."

"Yes, i uh, was quite curious," Eirikur visibly gulped.

Leon laughed, "I as well."

The younger brunette started to walk, Eirikur scurrying after him. The two teens walked down the doc in an awkward silence. 

"Well, any place you'd like to check out? I don't know the area well," Leon turned his head to look at Eirikur.

"You're asking me that first?" Eirikur snorted, "May i know who you are?"

"Oh, pardon me. My name is Li Xiao Wang, everyone calls me Leon. How bout you?" Leon hopped off the small doc, landing on the stones that led to the market.

"I'm Eirikur Steisson. It's a pleasure to meet you, Leon," Leon stuck out his hand for Eirikur to grab, helping get to the ground. Nodding a thank you, Eirikur took the lead. 

The city glowed like the dock did, it wasn't bright. The rocks wet and slick, their boots slapping against the ground as they weaved through the empty city. They made their way through the empty market, the stalls deserted and dark. Leon made no attempt to talk to the boy leading him, he just followed like a lost puppy. The dense walls thinned out, shrubbery thickened and consumed the pair. 

"Are you leading me to like, my death or something?" Leon chuckled as they slowed to a stop.

"I should've asked you that first," Eirikur rolled his eyes, falling onto a nearby bench.

"You thought I was gonna kill you?" Leon Laughed and started to lean down to sit next to Eirikur.

"I still think you do!" Eirikur scooted away from Leon.

Leon laughed, "Don't worry! I'm not like that old man that runs the Queen!"

"I don't think i can trust you..." Eirikur pulled up his knees, resting his feet upon the bench. He dipped his head to rest on his knees.

"As of now, I don't think you should. But like, who am i to judge?" Leon stared at Eirikur, trying to pick apart the Icelandic boy, "Lets try and get to know each other. It's a simple start?"

"The start? When we first met, you pointed a gun at my head. Simple isn't a good word for this," Eirikur gestured to the both of them. 

"Alright, then let me like, rephrase this," Leon cleared his throat, "Our crew might be enemies but you know the phrase “keep your friends close but your enemies closer”? I think you’re cool and I want to get to know you."

"What if I don't want to get to know YOU?" Eirikur frowned, careful with his eyeing. 

"Who wouldn't want to get to know the wonderful me?" Leon straightened, putting on a sly smirk. 

Eirikur rolled his eyes, "Fine, almighty one."

"Oooh, i like that one!" Leon playfully shoved Eirikur's shoulder, "Would you like to start?"

"What? Do you want to know my favorite color or food?" Eirikur snickered.

"That's a start! I'd like to know everything you're comfortable sharing with me!" Leon knew he could croak Eirikur to tell him anything, maybe even a way to keep him. Leon wouldn't say he had ill intentions... he just wanted to know more. Cheng did always say that knowledge was power. And having power in this situation, it would give Leon what he wanted.

"Um, alright... Well, for color I really prefer a light peach..." Eirikur spoke slowly, not really knowing what to say to Leon, "My favorite food has to be cod or licorice."

"Cod? You sound like Arthur!" Leon smiled as he leaned back, "Not like that's bad or anything, it just surprised me!" 

"Now what about you, almighty one?" Eirikur chuckled, loosening up his shoulders.

"Red, definitely red," Tapping his chin, Leon thought, "I like lots of food, chinese food, french food…”

“Is there anything you don’t like?” Eirikur snorted, now seemingly completely relaxed.

“Oh god yeah, Arthur’s cooking,” Leon fake gagged, exaggerating the noise, “Whatever he makes is always burnt to the point where it becomes a weapon.” Leon shook his head back and forth, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

“Like a cannonball?” Eirikur scowled, probably slightly disgusted. 

“Yeah! That's a good example!” Uncrossing his arms, Leon directed his gaze to Eirikur.

Slowly, Leon was able to get to know Eirikur better. From his favorite tree to his favorite family member. By the time the previous conversation had ended, he could tell that Eirikur was ripe and ready for Leon to pry open. He knew he’d have to be careful with what he would say, from what he could tell, Eirikur was cautious and easy to upset. Learning those facts drew Leon in even more, he was gaining knowledge of the boy. Leon soon realized he was whipped, he was truly in love with the strange boy from Iceland.

“Is it alright for me to talk about something personal?” Leon knew if he wanted to be able to pry something out of Eirikur, he’d have to give something of his own. 

“Um, sure. I’m down to listen,” The older boy raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure? It's deep,” Leon double checked with the other.

“Then why did you ask me at all? You do you, i won't stop you,” The pale teen sighed, trying to be patient but obviously failing at doing so.

“Fine, fine! Don’t give me that attitude!” Eirikur gasped, faking being offended, “Alright, God how the hell am I going to start this.” Leon paused, tapping his chin and drawing out the silence. “I wasn’t always part of the Queen Elizabeth's crew. But like duh, they’re all white and i'm just… Well look at me.” 

Eirikur puffed, a small snort came from him.

“I recently joined after I left my old crew. My old crew was terrible, I think I hated most people there. Of course, I was stuck with my siblings. Most of them were ok, Mei and Kiku were. Yong-soo and his brother always fought when I got older. The old man, my eldest brother, was always in a bad mood. He was strict and non negotiable, he never let us get away with anything,” Leon took a second to breathe, “I never got to say goodbye to Cheng, he was the one I was closest to.”

“How come you never got to say goodbye?” The other truly did seem interested with Leon’s story, listening and paying attention. He did say that he liked stories.

“He left for another crew a few years before. I believe he moved to Portugal or something. That's all the old man told me about what happened,” Leon was still, frozen like stone as he talked, “Lien is hella cool, she kicked ass whenever there was a raid. Keit was always nice, not everyone was bad, it was just that the vibe was really toxic. I don’t think I have ever enjoyed being a pirate with that crew, but now that I'm with the Queen… Everything is so much better!”

Eirikur smiled as Leon finished, “I’m glad it all worked out in the end.”

“End? Not even close! The end if definitely not near enough for us to talk about it,” Leon shook his head in disapproval, “Now, it's your turn.”

“What? I never agreed to that! I never agreed to anything!” Eirikur jumped out of his skin.

“I didn’t say anything about you agreeing to it! If you’re not comfortable with telling your story, then I have no right to push,” He waved his hands back and forth, internally freaking out because he knows he said something wrong.

“Well… It wouldn’t be fair if only you told your dark, dwelling, and horrible backstory,” Eirikur’s gaze flickered from the ground to Leon and then back to the ground.

Leon snorted at his words, “I dare say that my ‘Backstory’ was depressing!”

“You were very vague, Leon,” the older one was just about to stand up and walk away, feeling baited.

“How about we make a deal, Ei?” Leon frantically tried to convince Eirikur to stay. 

“First of all, Don't call me that. And second of all, what’s your ‘deal’?” The Icelander questioned Leon, his gaze hard.

“You tell me your story and I give more info about myself, or something along those lines.”

“‘Or something along those lines’? God, fine. I’ll accept this ‘offer’ of yours,” Eirikur leaned back again, no longer moving to get up.

Leon let out a breath, “Go ahead.”

Eirikur frowned, wondering if he should really be telling a stranger something he’s never even told his family, something that would tear him and his family apart. Of course, he had thought about this a thousand times. And many times he has had told himself he was just being stupid. And just a few days earlier he had told himself otherwise, he told himself that he needed to stay with his family. 

Maybe letting it out will be nice…

Leon watched as the snow blonde stared at the ground, he ficated his gaze on the fingers that rubbed against each other nervously. He watched as the older boy breathe out and open his mouth,

“I guess I can say my experiences with piracy are much different than yours. Though, i also haven't been in this gig for long, maybe for only 6-7 years at most,” Eirikur tapped his boot on the stones below their feet.

“You haven’t spent your whole life with your family?” Leon could feel Eirikur’s walls crumble, the walls Eirikur had built up after so many years. Leon could feel the dust and dirt fall, he was breaking the wall that even Eirikur’s family members couldn’t break. The younger teen knew he was getting close, he could feel it. Leon could tell by the way Erikur relaxed, his fingers no longer twirling around each other. Leon knew that he was slowly prying the older one open, the holes in the wall started to get bigger. Soon, Leon would have Eirikur on a silver platter.

“Yeah, I spent the first 10 or so years of my life in Iceland with my Father. My mother lived in Norway with my brother, Sigurd. My parents broke apart, though they did not get a divorce. You know how the church is,” Leon listened to the Icelanders slow paced words, “I got older, met Sigurd and joined the king of the north. That's to put it simply. There were never any real issues, I grew close to all of them very easily.”

“How are you guys all connected? Like, i know Sigurd is your brother but what about everyone else?” Leon wanted to know, he wanted to know more. He could pry anything out of Eirikur if he played nice. 

“First, please do not tell anyone about what i'm going to say. My family does not need the church up their asses as well. They go through enough trouble already, okay?” Eirikur’s gaze was desperate, like he did really want to say anything about it. But, to earn his trust, Leon would agree. 

“Thank you,” Eirikur smiled. At the sight of the small smile, Leon swooned, his heart nearly exploded. He remembered why he was doing this, he was doing this so he could forever see that rare smile. He would be the one to make the older teen to smile. 

“My brother has a complicated relationship with the captain, Magnus. As far as i know, they’ve been friends since they were kids. I don’t really get their relationship; it's like they like each other and they hate each other,” Eirikur shook his head and sighed, “Magnus and Berwald are brothers, i think Magnus is older? I’m not really sure. But what i am sure about is Tino’s and Berwald’s ‘secret’ relationship. They act like they’re just friends but the whole crew knows that they secretly suck each other's dicks.”

Leon laughed, amused by the grumbling Nordic, “You really do have an amusing family!”

“Oh i’m not even done yet! Berwald and Tino even adopted a kid together!” Eirikur grinned as the pair laughed together.

“A kid? No way!”

“Yes way! It was maybe a year or so after i came aboard as a crew member and one day when they came back from a market, they had a kid hanging off their arms! His name is Peter, he’s a good kid,” Eirikur’s smile softened, “I’m glad to have them..”

Leon felt his heart once again fluffter, it squeezed in his chest as he watched Eirikur smile. But something lied underneath, something cold, “But?”

“What? What do you mean ‘but?’,” Eirikur scowled.

“There's always a ‘but’ in those types of things. I don't really believe your life is perfect.”

“I didn’t say that it was perfect!”

“The way you talked about your family it did!” The walls were slowly being built up again, Leon felt his heart race. He knew he had to break them down again, “Sorry, that was rude of me to assume.”

Eirikur sighed, “Don’t worry, you just surprised me.”

“Well, would you tell me the problem?” Leon leaned forward, slowly taking Eirikurs hand. To his surprise, the older teen didn’t pull away,

“For a while now I've not really been into this pirate thing. Like, at first it was fine. I was happy to be with my brother and spend time with him. But over time, it got too much. I don’t really fit into any role nor do i have talents to help out… It's frustrating, you know?” Eirikur sighed as Leon squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him, “I don’t feel like I'm doing anything for them, I'm just a burden to them. I wanted to run… I wanted to run away for a while now-”  
  
“Then let's run away!” Leon didn’t think over what he just said.

“What?!” Eirikur gasped in surprise as Leon dragged him to his feet. The warmer hands of the youngest clamped harder around Eirikur’s own hands.

“Lets run away together! Just you and me!” Leon’s words were quick and rushed, he didn’t realize the negative effect they had on Eirikur.

“No! God, you didn’t let me finish!” The icelander yanked his hands away from Leon, “‘Wanted’! In past tense! I’ve already decided against that days ago! I know I can't leave them on a whim! And on top of that, I just met you! What the hell?

Leon froze, he couldn't understand what he did wrong. But, He could almost see the broken wall quickly be built up again. Workers scurried and he started to panic, Leon knew he had immediately torn the trust he had built up all night. The young brunette felt something inside him snap, the idea of not having Eirikur’s trust tore him apart. The idea that this was his only chance, his only chance to get Eirikur to like him. It tore Leon to pieces knowing that what he wanted had slipped right through his fingers-

“Oh come on! Don’t you hate it, don’t you hate being so useless? I did! I hated it, I was nothing back at my old ship! Now i’m finding my place and that's with you!” Leon felt heat rise in his cheeks, anger and panic filling his brain.

“With me? Leon, we’ve known each other for an hour or two! The first time we even met was when you pointed a gun at me!” Eirikur’s face paled, shock painting his skin. 

“Why do you always use that as part of your argument! We can get to know each other, grow close. It takes time!” Leon pleaded.

“Listen to your own advice! ‘It takes time’, I can't just run away with someone I don't even know. I have a family I can't leave behind! I can’t go, as much as i want to run from this life, i can’t run from my family! And I won't run away with you, a complete stranger!” Eirikur screamed, his mind raced with anger, “I’m not an idiot! I made up my mind and I won't let them down. Why would you even suggest that?”

“I adore you! I adore you, so much! You’re my everything, Eirikur!” Leon felt the weight of panic and fear consume him. The last threads were breaking between him and the person he held so dear to his heart, “It was love at first sight…”

“I knew i should’ve listened to Berwald! I knew I should've listened to Magnus and Sigurd! God, you are a creep!” Eirikur’s hands were now in his hair, tugging at the white locks in disarray.

“A creep?” Leon felt like every bone in his body shattered into pieces.

“‘Love at first sight’, really? Oh my god that's disgusting! I should’ve known better, I should've listened!” Eirikur started to walk, tears threatened to spill down his cheeks.

A hand immediately grabbed his wrist, “Let go of me!” Eirikur tried to throw off the other boy but the grip only got tighter.

“I won't let you run away from me. Eirikur…” Leon pulled the Scared teen towards him, grabbing his hands and pulling them up to his lips, “ I won't let you run away… I finally got to see you and now you’re trying to get away from me? I just want you Eirikur, I want to hold you, I want to make you mine. You’re my everything!”

Eirikur felt a chill run down his spine. Leon kissed his knuckles as he tried to turn away. A final tug yanked away his hands. 

“Get the fuck away from me,” Eirikur growled, then turned to run away. 

Leon watched as the one person he had truly loved ran from him. Everything in his body told him to run after Eirikur, to run and get him back. Run and apologize, run and grab his hand and kiss him. Leon couldn’t understand what he did so wrong, what went wrong? He couldn’t understand. 

He hated the look in Eirikurs eyes when he held the other, he hated the fear that radiated from the others body. He hated seeing the fleeing back of the boy he wanted to devote himself too. 

Fancis had told him that this was love. Arthur told him it wasn’t. Leon wanted to believe that what he felt for Eirikur was love. But it felt so much more than that. It was a want. He wanted Eirikur. But now, he had lost that chance to gain him. Leon now might never see him again.

He fell to his knees, the pale light had now disappeared. The holes in his heart grew, the one he had hoped to fill them now would never look at him the same. Was he being a creep? 

All Leon wanted was to have Eirikur back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh. Leon did an oopsie 🙈  
> Had fun with this, more of Leon’s backstory will be revealed in time. Eiríkur s as well but we stand here with it.  
> And also, Leon, stfu
> 
> Leon  
> -Xiao waits on the docks, looking for his dear Eiríkur  
> -once he spots him, waves him over and they start to talk  
> -it’s all cute and all, but Ei seems to be on edge and Xiao asks if he’s k  
> -Ei freaks and says he’s fine but he sighs and says he doesn’t like that both crews hate each other and that he hates being a pirate  
> -“Why don’t we run away together?” EI IS JUST IN SHOCK LIKE WHAT? THEY JUST TRULY MET AND THIS CHINESE KID IS LIKE “let’s run away together” EI DECLINES AND SAYS THEY DONT KNOW EACH OTHER THAT WELL  
> -that makes Xiao mad and this is when you see his possessive side  
> -Xiao breaks and yells and stuff  
> -Ei runs for it cuz like crazy man  
> End


	7. Little Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EIRÍKUR  
> ——————
> 
> Little secrets, major problems. I just want to go to bed and forget everything.

_“I don’t think Sigurd will like this, Eiríkur,” Berwald frowned as he placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder._

_“What?” Eiríkur scowled, “I’ve already told him-“_

_“That’s not what I’m saying,” Berwald cleared his throat, “I mean that Sigurd has a bad feeling about that boy.”_

_“He always says that,” The teen snorted as he shook his head._

_“When Sigurd says those things, he means it.”_

_“You really trust Sigurd about those things?” Eiríkur rolled his eyes._

_“Yes, when Sigurd makes predictions, they’re always right,” Berwald let go of Eiríkur’s shoulder, moving to lean against the ship's wooden railing._

_“You can’t be serious,” Eiríkur groaned, “What did he say, that this kid is gonna murder us all?”_

_“Actually, yes, he did,” Berwald looked over to Eiríkur, watching him choke and grimace._

_“Now you can't be serious! That’s ridiculous!”_

_“Not quite. Bad things have always happened when we see the Kirklands,” Berwald shook his head as the memories came back to him._

_“What?” Eiríkur frowned, questioning the older of the pair._

_“This was maybe before you joined us, we were all quite young at the time,” Berwald’s monotone voice was the only sound that could be heard, “Sigurd and Arthur used to be close with this boy-“_

_“My brother and ARTHUR used to be friends?” Eiríkur gasped._

_“Yes, yes, met in England. We sailed together for a while, anyways,” Berwald waved his hand slightly, “They were close to this boy, Romanian I believe, he was just like the pair: believed in the supernatural and magic. Sigurd one night dreamed of the boy drowning in the harbor, he shook it off as a simple nightmare. But, the next morning the fisherman found the boy's body in the harbor, he was dead.”_

_“Holy shit,” Eiríkur shook his head sadly._

_“Indeed. The death tore Sigurd and Arthur apart. The two fought, Arthur blamed the whole thing on Sigurd. Claiming that he could’ve saved him, listened to his dreams. Arthur ran, sailing back to England by himself. Sigurd had blamed himself for years, though he dropped it all for you once you came aboard. He used to come to me and tell me about the dreams he had, dreams about you.”_

_“Me?” Eiríkur scoffed._

_“Yes. They were not happy at all, most of the time you were scared and by yourself, calling for one of us. Sigurd did not know if they were real, they have not happened yet. So, when this boy started to appear, Sigurd was on edge. He only wants to protect you and make sure you don’t get yourself hurt. I believe he’s trying to make sure his dreams don’t become reality.”_

_“That’s why you trust Sigurd when he says the kids bad?” Eiríkur moved forwards to lean against the same railing, next to Berwald._

_“Mhm, so I wish for you to not go. For you and your brothers sake,” Berwald watched Eiríkur fiddled with the fringes of his snowy hair._

_“I’m still going, I cannot leave him in the dark,” Eiríkur sighed._

_“He’s waiting for you?” Berwalds eyes widened in surprise._

_“Yes, he is.” Eiríkur could see the other boy down at the docks, standing under a dim lamp light._

_“Do not go, it will only turn out for the worse,” Berwald stood up straight, no longer leaning. His shoulders stiffened._

_“It would be rude to leave him out there, he invited me,” Eiríkur’s eyebrows knitted together as he watched Berwald, uneasiness resting in the bottom of his stomach._

_“Eiríkur, do not ignore the feeling of unease. I know you are not stupid, do not leave,” Berwald reached out to grasp Eiríkur’s arm._

_“Berwald, drop it. All that Sigurd dreams about is just a silly dream, I do not believe I have to worry. Nor do you have to worry. No one does,” For as long as Eiríkur had known his brother, Sigurd always spoke of Magic and the unknown. It was nonsense, complete nonsense, “Why should I believe in things that are not real?”_

_“Eiríkur-“_

_“Bye Berwald, thanks for the pep talk.”_

* * *

Blood roared in his ears as he turned away, the feeling of hands still residing on his wrists. It felt like stones were stuck in his throat as he ran, his feet cracking the earth as he ran for the docks. _I adore you! I adore you, so much! You’re my everything, Eirikur!_ The thought made his gag, how can you say that to someone you just met?

The docks appeared quickly, the broken, rotting wood soft underneath his frantic running. _I won't let you run away from me. Eirikur… I won't let you run away… I finally got to see you and now you’re trying to get away from me? I just want you Eirikur, I want to hold you, I want to make you mine. You’re my everything!_ He sobbed into his hand, nearly slipping over his feet as a wave hit the docks, water flooding the wood. The drizzle hit his face as he kept running, looking for the King of the North. 

The giant ship had finally appeared after what seemed to be hours of running. _It was love at first sight._ Eiríkur’s eyes stung against the sea water that hit the docks in a flushed panic, mirroring the uncontrollable sinking feeling in his chest. 

He reached the ship, a wooden walkway set up like it was just hours before. _How could he be so stupid? He should’ve listened, he should’ve listened._ He struggled up, his lungs burning as he hyperventilated. Eiríkur reached the top, walking onto the deck. Four pairs of eyes immediately snapped over to the young boy. 

“Eiríkur-!” Sigurds eyes were wide in desperation.

Eiríkur took no time to run up towards his older brother, lurching into open arms. Finally, his body let out a final shake, finally coming undone completely and sobbing into the olders arms.

“Oh Eiri… shhh,” Sigurd rubbed his back, “thank goodness you’re alright.”

“Oh my god, your wrists!” Tino gasped, and Sigurd suddenly shoved Eiríkur backwards to grab his wrists, frantically looking at the growing bruise. 

“He hurt you. He fucking hurt you,” Sigurds face went red, snarling as he held his little brothers arms gently.

“You were right,” Eiríkur no longer looked at his older brother, he looked at Berwald.

“What?” Magnus stepped closer, putting a hand upon the youngest’s head. 

“We had a talk,” Was all Berwald said to his brother. 

“Oh Eiríkur… What did he say?” Tino appoched the four, eyes watery.

“It was like a dream. I couldn’t believe what he said,” Eiríkur leaned into Magnus’ hand, letting it fall to his cheek. He let Sigurd hold him close, like he was going to lose him, “He must’ve been insane.”

“Eiríkur, did he say anything to you?” Sigurd stiffened.

“Of course. We talked for hours. At first, it was sweet and we got to know each other. But, then he asked me to run away with him. Of course I freaked out and then… ugh..” Eiríkur groaned, “ _I won't let you run away from me_ , I thought he was going to kill me.”

Sigurd froze, his head whipping up to look at Berwald, who as well looked freaked out. _The dream,_ he mouthed to the other. Berwald nodded slowly. 

“Let's get you to bed, little one,” Sigurd removed Magnus’ hand from Eiríkur’s cheek and moved the teen down the deck and down the wandering hallways. _I will speak to you all after I make sure he’s asleep,_ he mouthed to the three that were left standing on the deck. 

Eiríkur hung close to Sigurd, letting him lead him to his room. The room was the same, Eiríkur didn’t know what he would’ve expected- a loud squawk blared in his ears as Mr. Puffin immediately flew over to Eiríkur, landing on his shoulder. He scratched his feathers and sat down on the side of his bed.

“You’ll be alright alone?” Sigurd asked.

“Yes. I am, thank you Sigurd,” Eiríkur tiredly looked up towards his brother.

“Of course. If you need to talk, or need anything at all, come talk to me,” Sigurd ruffled Eiríkur’s hair.

“I’m not a child.”

“You always say that.”

* * *

“You told him?!” Sigurd gasped as he listened to Berwald.

“You hide many things from him, it was time,” Berwald sighed.

“He wasn’t ever supposed to know! The dreams, nor the past relationship I had with Arthur!” Sigurd groaned as he fell, squatting near the floor. 

“You should at least tell him-“ Magnus started.

“It’s not just me who is hiding things! All of us are!” Sigurd snarled as he looked up at Magnus.

“He’s your brother-“ Tino tapped his foot, tired.

“ **Our** brother! He is **our** brother, not just mine,” Sigurd shot up, his knees popping in the process, “If you say that _it was time,_ you all should at least spill as well!”

“I have nothing-“ Magnus frowned as he watched Sigurd heat up.

“Yes you do! What about those goddamn compasses you have, your past behavior? Tino, what about where you got peter, where you fucking came from? Berwald, why are you hiding and running from your problems? We have so many things to tell him but you claim that I need to? We all need to!”

“Sigurd-“ 

“Shut up, Tino!” Sigurd snapped.

“That is ENOUGH, Sigurd,” Magnus put a hand on his shoulder, squeezing hard as he smiled (though not friendly), “You are angry, worried, about Eiríkur. Do not take your anger out on my crew.”

“Magnus-“

“Somethings need to be kept a secret, Sigurd,” Magnus shook his head as he released his shoulder, “We all agree on that. If he asks, we will tell him.”

The four stood in silence, tension only building as anger did not die down. Sigurd still buzzed with worry and despair. 

“I’m going to bed,” Tino mumbled, “Peter was worried about Eiríkur, I need to tell him that he’s back.”

“Goodnight,” Berwald wished Magnus and a Sigurd goodnight as he followed Tino off the deck and down into the belly of the ship.

That left Sigurd and Magnus alone, both in awkward silence. Sigurd stared up at the sky, no stars in the sky. Only a blanket of blue and black-

“What were you going to tell Berwald?” Magnus broke the silence.

“What?”

“You mouthed to him, suggesting something. But uh, looks like you can’t talk to him about it now,” Magnus stepped closer to Sigurd.

“The dreams. They’re getting more vivid,” Sigurd rested his head against Magnus’ shoulder.

“Really?”

“Yes. At first I could barely remember them, once I did- it was just Eiríkur by himself calling out for us, I believe we might’ve been dead,” Sigurd did not look at Magnus, only staring up, “Then they turned into such… disturbing images. Of our dead bodies, with a man standing over some of them.”

“You watched us die?” Magnus looked down to Sigurd, who wouldn’t look back.

“I try not to believe what I saw, but I can not ignore it. Magnus, I am worried,” Sigurd sighed.

“We will not die, Sigurd. I will make sure of that,” Magnus rubbed Sigurd back, comfortingly, “I promise.”

“Good, you better keep that promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YOOO!! It’s so good to be back! So much has changed~!! The story has changed, so from this point onwards, the plot has changed and I have re written in. Plot holes and points will be covered later on! Sorry for the short chapter, but lots a little things said that will be talked about later~~ So many ideas, so many things, so little time to do it! School is just round the corner and I ain’t ready. But, for now,
> 
> I welcome you back to ‘Mania’
> 
> ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Ch 7  
> Eiríkur   
> -oh no he should’ve listened to Ber  
> -flash back to when ber stayed on deck and went to talk to Ei  
> -Switch back to when Ei gets back to the King of the North  
> -Sig is freaking out and grabs Ei  
> -Ei stares at Ber “You were right”  
> -Ber shakes his head and sighs


	8. Get Rid of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEON  
> \-------
> 
> I need to get rid of them, I wont let you go.

The pattering of footsteps disappeared as Leon watched the glowing hair of the boy he once knew run into the darkness to never return. He didn’t know how to feel. To be honest, he almost felt lost. The figure no longer looked like Eiríkur, more like his brother. The same situation, an argument and then the sight of their backs. He’d never see them again. 

Leon felt anger bubble into his throat, his stomach, his thoughts. How could be so stupid, impulsive, and brash? He let Eiríkur slide through his fingers… Leon screamed, roaring in anger as he fought with himself, how could he be so  **STUPID?** He messed up on the first day, the first real conversation he had ever had with the love of his life- the man who he wanted for himself. All he wanted was to be loved, have someone to love and love him back. Eiríkur was perfect, but he spoke too soon. He lost. 

He kicked at the dirt, kicking up clumps of wet mud that was sent splattering into the darkness. He screamed as he threw his head up and pulled at his brown hair, nearly tearing chunks out of his scalp. Soon, his scalp started to bleed from the tugging, blood rolled down his forehead. 

Leon sobbed, letting out a broken cry of sorrow. The blood was no help, only dripping into his mouth as he screamed in anger and despair. He could only taste copper, he ignored the taste as he tore himself apart.  _ You lost him like you lost your brother. How could you let him go? He was perfect. Oh so perfect.  _ Leon falls, letting his world fall apart around him.  _ No, no, no…  _ the world fell, his knees hitting the stony earth. _ Yao.  _ He sobbed, scalp dripping with blood, blood dripping into his mouth and eyes.  _ Kiku.  _ His nails dug into his arms, sharp and peeling.  _ Mei.  _ The world no longer looked like what it used to, now it was distorted and black. The monotone color buzzed as his tears and blood blinded him.  _ Keit.  _ It was almost like he could feel hands dancing across his shoulders, pushing further into the earth.  _ Yong-Soo.  _ Leon raked his fingers down his arms, his nails grazing again his flesh. He did not break the barrier.  _ Lien.  _ His eyes burned as he tried to rub out the blood and tears, rapidly trying to dry his eyes. He failed.  _ Cheng.  _ His heart cracked as he thought of their backs. Their backs turned towards him as they left.

_ Eiríkur. _

He left. They left.

_ Cheng. _

He hated himself, he left them go. This was not love, this was not love. He repeated the phrase over and over, trying to will himself to believe that he did not love the runaway boy that he had promised himself to spend the rest of his life with. This was not love, nor one sided, it was nothing. Nothing at all. It was a fantasy he had tricked himself with, nothing but a silly little trick-

_ “Sounds like love to me.” _

Love. It could not be, he was being so foolish- it wasn’t love. No, it wasn’t love. 

_ “Sounds like love to me.” _

The words that Francis had spoken only a mere day or two ago had imprinted itself into his waking mind. He considered the thought, he had agreed when he first heard the words. Did he now? Did he agree with the statement after he watched that person he “loved” run away and scream at him? No matter what, it was love. No matter what angle he looked at it, he loved Eiríkur.

The sky was dark, lightening by the second. He must’ve been thinking for hours. Blood had dried, only leaving Leon to rub off the dried flakes. Slowly, he pushed himself upwards, pushing himself off the ground to walk down the stony path and out of the wooded park. 

“Fuck. Fuck. FUCK,” Leon screeched as he stormed out of the park, the sun rising in the horizon, “I’m not letting you go, I’m not letting you go. I can’t let you go, not like him. Not like him, Eiríkur.”

The wooden boards of the docks soon appeared as he screamed to the rising sun, letting the waves wash away his pure anger. The mist of the brightening water grazed his skin, his blood flaked forehead. The morning sun peaked above the horizon, pink and purple the light blue sky. Leon pulled to a halt, turning to look at the ship that was docked next to him. The King of the North. He frowned as he spotted a face glaring down at him, many people could be heard stomping around at dawn. Sigurd. Leon scoffed and hustled away, ignoring the rage filled gaze of the brother. 

Leon ran his hands through his hair, sighing as he felt Sigurd stare into his soul as he passed the ship. He could still feel the dried blood in his hair and the blood under his nails. 

“Ugh..” Leon stopped walking. His head hurt, his heart hurt, everything hurt. Rubbing his eyes, Leon stared at the rising sun. 

“Leon?” A voice came from behind him, “Dude! Is that you?”

Leon whipped around to see a man, he had dark brown hair, a light stubble, a deep voice with a thick accent, unruly hair, and a white mask that hung on his face. His clothes are rough and dirty, loose and old. Though, it did nothing to diminish the smile on the man's face. Leon’s eyes widened, recozing the man.

“Sadik?” He asked.

“Yo! Leon!” Sadik laughed as he embarrassed the teen, “Oh I haven't seen you in years!”

Sadik Adnan, a famous bounty hunter who never slowed down. Leon knew him from Kiku, who ran away with Sadik and a man by the name Heracles. Leon never saw Kiku leave, only heard complaining later on through letters from Yao. From what he knew, Sadik and Heracles hunted criminals and pirates. And Leon knew there were some pirates with some big bounties over their heads just in the ship a few waves down from where he stood with Sadik.

“How are you? Kiku?” Leon asked.

“I’m doing great, other than the fact that I can’t fucking catch these certain guys…” Sadik sighed as he rolled his shoulders.

“Who?”

“The crew of the King of the North! Jeez, they’ve been on me and Heracles’ watch list for years but we can't seem to catch them!” The Turkish man shook his head, “Me and Hera decided to take a stop here for a bit, rumors say that the crew stays around this city.”   
  
“Just you and Heracles?” Leon scowled.

“Yeah just us. Kiku ditched a while back for a dutchman or something. Left Hera in disarray,” Sadik shrugged, patting down his shirt.

“He's gone?” Leon gasped, “Yao said he’d stay with you-!”   
  
“He was going to. Really thought he was in love with the greek. In the end he ran for the stoner, disappointing really. He’ll be fine,” Sadik reassured Leon.

“Yeah. Okay.”

Leon watched as Sadik fiddled with his loose shirt, thinking.  _ Bounty. They have bounties over their heads...I'm not letting him go and no one will get in the way of that. No one.  _ Seconds barely passed,  _ His family. He said he can’t run away because he can't leave his family. His family is in the way, they need to go, they need to leave. They need to get rid of. _

“Well, if you see anything, let me know, alright Leon?” Sadik grinned.

“I do know something actually,” Leon spoke quietly.

“Wait what?” Sadik’s eyes widened.

“I’ll tell you everything I know. You’ll finally get rid of them.”

“Leon, god, thank you!”

  
  


_ No, thank you, Sadik. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make this a bit longer but eh. This took a while cuz i didnt know how to end it and i've been having a problem to find a way for Leon and Sadik to meet. I had the idea a night or two ago while i brushed my teeth and then finally i got the energy to write it.


	9. Lovely Lilacs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEON  
> \-------
> 
> He promised that he would never leave. I will not let you go. Not like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of Murder and dead bodies

_“Do you ever think that there’s more?”_

_The wind was warm and the sun even warmer. The grass was tall and it parted as Leon lied down, spreading his legs and arms outwards to bask in the sun. The warm breeze parted the grass as well, the grass burnt and yellow. It withered as the time passed, time passed as Leon spread his young legs and breathed in. He was young, only just a boy who almost never left the ship. His dear, older brother stood next to him, staring at the clouds that danced softly in the sky. They breathed slowly as the seconds ticked by, Leon waited for a response._

_“More?” Cheng asked softly._

_“Life. More of life. What’s out there, could I be something more than just a pirate?” Leon sighed, putting his hands behind his head, locking his young fingers together._

_“Yes, of course there is,” Cheng noded, “It is hard though, hard enough that you would only stray back to this life of yours.”_

_"What do you mean?”_

_“We are stuck here, Xiao,” Cheng crossed his arms over his chest, “Our names forever embroidered into this life.”_

_Leon watched Cheng, who’s short, brown hair drifted slightly in the warm breeze. His glasses rimmed his sharp nose and soft facial features. His eyes locked on the clouds, gold and firm. Leon has always been slightly jealous of his brother's handsome figure. Cheng’s soft hands rested at his chest as he breathed, thinking. Leon sighed as he looked away from his beloved brother._

_“Will you never leave?”_

_“Me?”_

_“Yes. Will you never leave?”_

_"I’ve already said, I cannot.”_

_“If you could, will you not?”_

_“I will not.”_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

_Leon watched Cheng unfold his arms and start to walk away, back to the docks, back to the ship that Leon never wanted to go back to. Leon frowned, watching his brothers back and the way he walked. He raised a hand, bringing it from behind his head and towards the moving, retreating figure. Leon’s hand fell limp as it silently called for his brother to turn back._

_Suddenly, he was standing. A steaming kettle was perched upon the warm stove, ringing and squealing. Leon rushed, in a daze, to take the kettle off of the burner and onto the wooden table that had appeared behind him. He let out a quick sigh,_ **What the hell?**

_Taking a look around him, the scene had completely changed. From a grassy, tall plains, to a small cottage with a table and a window. Across the ceiling herbs and grasses lined it, woven baskets hanging from the grassy vines. The counter was littered with roses and fruit bowls, the table where he put the kettle was a warm, citrus brown. Strawberries, clean and fresh, rested in a bowl upon a red, stripped cloth. Next to his arm -which rested on the wooden counter- was a glass set of tea cups, they were painted delicately with blue and pink swirls. The floor was a darker shade of brown than the table, a light, beige rug covered half of the floor._

_He sniffed the air, practically inhaling the scent of the kitchen around him. It was sweet and felt as cool as the morning. Out the window, the sun peaked between the oaks. The sounds of footsteps snapped Leon out of his daze, making him whip around to look at the opening of the kitchen door._

_Eiríkur._

_Eiríkur smiled as he spotted Leon by the counters. Leon felt his mouth drop as he saw the boy in front of him. Eiríkur was wearing a simple, pale, cloth shirt and brown trousers. His pale blonde -white- hair slightly in disarray from sleep, his eyes half lidded, violets bright against his pale lids. Leon smiled, unable to hold back his overwhelming joy._

_“Good morning, Kærasti,” Eiríkur crossed the kitchen to put his hands on Leons cheeks, stroking his thumbs across the soft skin._

_“I-” Leon took a deep breath in, “Good morning, Eirí.”_

_Eiríkur hummed as he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against Leon's lips. Leon’s heart bloomed, letting himself lean in to press back. Eiríkur smiled into the short kiss, pressing his hands against Leon’s chest to push away._

_“C’mon, pour the tea and I'll get the bread,” Eiríkur chuckled as he reached into the cupboards._

_Leon scurried to grab the cups from next to him and to the wooden table. A smile was plastered to his lips, Eiríkur just kissed him. Butterflies fluttered in his chest, a welcoming feeling that he wanted to feel for the rest of his life. Living in a small cottage in the middle of the woods and being greeted every morning by a kiss from the love of his life. He let out a contented sigh as he felt a head rest on his shoulder as he poured the tea. Steam swirled from the cups, creating a dance. Lifting a hand, he put his fingers into Eiríkur’s hair, threading through the locks. The sun was warm as it rose, glaring through the open window in the kitchen. Leon basked in the feeling of Eiríkur’s warm chest as they pressed against each other._

_“Oh Eirí, you know how much I love you in the mornings but the tea is getting cold,” Leon reluctantly detached himself from Eiríkur, taking a cup and taking a sip. The tea was still warm._

_Eiríkur smiled as he took his own cup, “You always make the best tea.”_

_“I do-? I mean, thank you,” Leon coughed out a thank you, hiding his growing blush behind his cup as he sipped at the liquid, “What are you planning to do today?”_

_“I have to take out the sheep, the meadow was clear this morning. I’ll take Lilli with me,” Eiríkur finished his tea, grabbing a slice of bread and stuffing it into his mouth._

_“Lilli?” Leon asked._

_“Lilli, our dog, Leon,” Eiríkur scowled, “The icelandic sheepdog that lives in the barn?”_

_Leon laughed awkwardly, quickly waving off the tension, “Yes yes! Sorry, it's a bit early.”_

_“Yes. Early,” Eiríkur laughed softly at Leon._

_Leon stayed seated as he watched Eiríkur walk around, looking for his coat. The other left and closed the front door, leaving Leon to nurse him lukewarm tea. He listened to the battering of the leaves from outside, the sounds of sheep, birds, and barks of a dog. He smiled, loving the lingering feeling of Eiríkur’s hands and kiss, loving the lingering scent of flowers and ash, loving the lingering butterflies in his chest. It was a pleasant ache, an ache that could he only describe as happiness and absolute love. He loved it. He never wanted it to leave._

_It only felt like a few minutes until Eiríkur came jogging back in._

_“Have you seen the shears?” The blond asked._

_“I would assume they would be in the attic,” Leon spoke before he could think, the words uncontrollably falling out of his mouth. He scowled._

_“Thank you,” Eiríkur made a quick turn to press a chaste kiss to Leon’s cheek, making a break away and out of the kitchen and towards the attic opening that Leon assumed to reside in the small living room._

_The loud clambering from outside of the kitchen let Leon know that Eiríkur was opening the ceiling door upwards and bringing down the small ladder. Putting down his tea, Leon’s gut twisted. His scowl deepened as the feeling of dread consumed his body, he could no longer feel the kisses, the touches, nor the butterflies. Only the dread that climbed to his throat to lodge itself into the tightening cavern, he could only wonder why he felt such a way._

_He could hear the light footsteps that descended upwards into the attic, going up to look for shears for the sheep he took care of. Leon’s tea turned cold, the air around him freezing and the sound of birds, sheep, and the dog fell still. He couldn’t hear anything but the footsteps of his beloved. Goosebumps ran up his arms, he shivered at the uneasy feeling that sat in his throat and gut._

_The dread made Leon force himself up, slowly moving towards the open door that led out of the kitchen. He eyed Eiríkur’s feet as he pulled himself up into the attic. Time froze, utter panic set into Leon’s veins, coursing through his body as the world stopped spinning. A cold, ear splitting shriek shattered the trance. It went on for multiple seconds, Leon unable to move._

_Almost right after the first cry, a second came; much louder than the first. More broken, hurt, disgusted. Leon finally willed himself to move, reaching the ladder and climbing. As he stumbled up into the attic, standing on the dry plywood floor, he saw it. The bodies. Realization struck him as he eyed the blood that poured from each corpse. The bodies suddenly gave off the smell of death he hadn’t noticed until he saw their faces._

_The faces of men, men who he had known and wanted dead for only a short time. The bright violet eyes of a man were wide open as Leon watched it stare at him, not blinking, Sigurd. He had a knife through his throat. Brown eyes bored into the wood below them, Tino. His head was fully disconnected from his body. Sky blue eyes contorted into a seething glare stared into the ceiling, Magnus. His limbs scattered around the attic. Deep blue eyes rested by Eiríkur’s feet, staring up at the boy, Berwald. His face completely peeled off from the skull and muscles. Small baby blue eyes rest on the floor, Peter, disconnected from the hosts sockets._

_Red and blue filled his vision, the dread and panic turning into a frantic craze, laughing as he watched Eiríkur fall to his knees and shriek. Words spilled from Eiríkur, though unheard by Leon as he laughed._

_“You’ll be here forever,” Leon’s hands shook, “I’ll never let you go.”_

_Eiríkur’s eyes are like lilacs, a full field of flowers. Leon loved them. The others eyes were doe like, wide and watery. Lilacs._

His body jolted, a cold sweat covered his skin as he stared gasping at the ceiling. Leon’s knuckles were white as he gripped his sheet, nearly tearing the fabric.The smell of vomit immediately filled his nostrils as he took a shaky breath in. His sheets were covered with his own vomit, the smell almost like death. He groaned, pulling himself out of bed. Leon’s throat stung, his skin sweaty and chalky. He grabbed the covers and scrunched the vomit covered fabric into a ball and threw it to the side of his room. He fell back onto his stained bed, avoiding the stains that plagued it. 

Leon raised his hands to cover his face, he could not say that was the best dream of his life. It had made a turn for the worse, a promise from his brother, a happy life with Eiríkur to an ending where Eiríkur’s entire family was dead in the attic. His breath was cut short as he thought of the kisses that Eiríkur had placed on his lips, his cheek. Leon was consumed with the thoughts that he ignored the frightening end, the deaths, the bodies of dead men. 

Next to his bed, on a shelf, a potted flower bloomed. It’s petals had not wilted, strong and bright. Leon remembered when he plucked those petals out, asking. Asking a single question. Those lilacs had given nothing he wanted to see. They only gave him their colors, Lilac. 

Leon let out a small laugh, warmth blooming across his cheeks. A life with Eiríkur, without the issue of his family. That would be a dream come true. Without the bodies in the attic of course.

They would love each other. In the woods, in a cottage with a little barn, a dog, and a garden full of Lilacs.

Leon smiled, ignoring the stench of vomit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhhh, yknow, i was looking back at the first chapters and realized how much i hate them but i aint gonna change them cuz i've said some things and i dont want to change that. Wild dude. This was a filler chapter ;) though its more of a what if and stuff. We love dreams, right? glad it aint real.
> 
> right?


	10. It was Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PETER  
> \--------
> 
> I am loved. You love me. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: past abuse and gun violence

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

“No, you can’t believe that we’re doing this.”

Sadik took a swig of beer, putting his head back as Heracles’ glared at him. The bar wasn’t crowded, only he and Heracles’ sat at the counter. The lights dim, casting a shadow of Heracles’ face as he watched Sadik drink his heart away. Dark bags outlined Sadik’s eyes, he had spent the night thinking over the words Leon had spoken to him just the day before at the docks. 

“Wanna go over-?”

“No. It's the morning and I remember, you’ve told me your plan multiple times over,” Heracles’ sighed as he cleaned a glass, “Are you nervous?”

“I don’t think I am,” Sadik watched Heracles’, “We’ve been waiting for this.”

“You’ve been waiting for this, Sadik. Truly, I don't think this is the best way to make up for his death,” Heracles’ put away the clean mugs and glasses, grabbing a cloth and walking out from behind the bar, “I don’t see why you feel the need to do this.”

“Heracles’, these are the people I've been looking for ages. They’re here, I'm able to get their heads!” Sadik slammed down his beer.

“To me, it sounds like you’re doing this for blood,” Heracles’ snarled as he wiped down the tables inside the bar. 

“I'm doing this for Gupta!” Sadik insisted.

“And Gupta would’ve hit you over the head by now! And I'm just about to!” Heracles’ face started to turn red, “You cannot go out and put words into someone's dead mouth!”

“I'm not-”

“Gupta is dead, you have to get over it!” Heracles’ snapped, slamming down his fist on the clean tables.

“And Kiku is gone!” Sadik stood up, pushing away the stool he sat on. The wooden stool slammed to the ground, “He left! And you have to get over that, don’t be a fucking hypocrite.”

“Alright! I admit, i’m still upset about that-”

“Then I have all right to be upset about Gupta! Heracles, he was a fucking brother to us. He was murdered and I want them dead!” Sadik stood next to Heracles, whose fists were tightly clenched together in anger.

“We don’t even know who killed him, Sadik,” Heracles’ voice no longer held the anger it had before, it went back to it’s slow and tired usual sound. 

“They did.”

“And who is they, Sadik? It could be anyone from that damn ship,” Heracles rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms. 

“At this point, I don't care. They all came around and acted like they owned the place. In the end, they all deserve to have their heads on a platter,” Sadik sat down, motioning for his friend to sit down as well. 

“If it’s like that, i won’t help you. I don’t want to murder anyone, Sadik,” Heracles watched Sadik’s face, watching his eyes, “If you go and murder them, you’ll be just as bad as them.”

“I’ve murdered people before.”

“Not like this. That was a job, this is you being selfish. This isn’t for money, this is for plain revenge and that's disgusting.” 

“You’ve-”

“Don’t turn this on me. I’ve always brought them in alive. You’d rather see them dead.”

Sadik laughed, letting his head fall into his hands as he listened to Heracles. “This is the reason why he left.”

“We kill, we fight. That's normal.

“A bit too much, Hera. Wouldn’t you leave two bickering men for the love of your life?”

“I- Yes. I would.”

Heracles scowled, confused as in why Sadik had tried to bring Kiku back into the conversation. “Sadik,” Heracles turned to stare at his friend, “You can’t be just doing this for Gupta.”

“Stop trying to change the subject.”

“That's quite ironic coming from you! ”

The pair sighed, smiling at each other as the sun rose. The windows of the bar were half open as the pair sat. Sadik let out a silent, breathy laugh as Heracles’ rolled his eyes. They may hate each other, but really, they would stand by each other through it all. Even if one lost the love of their life, even if the other lost someone as close as a bother. Through it all, they would have each other's back. With reason, of course.

“There’s this kid,” Sadik started before Heracles’ cut him off.

“A kid?” 

“Yes. He wants The King of the North dead as much as we- I do,” Sadik put a hand on Heracles’ back.

“A kid wants them dead?” 

“Yes. Of course, it was not my place to ask why. But knowing them, they took something away from him,” Sadik rubbed his hand across Heracles’ back, a way of showing that he knew what he was doing and that Heracles’ could completely trust him. A silent gesture of comfort.

“Who?”

“You would know him. I sure did.”

“Tell me, Sadik.”

“Leon.”

“Kiku’s-”

“Yes, Kiku’s crew mate, Leon.”

“What is he doing all the way out here?”

“It was a complicated story. To shorten it, for his own sake, he left his family and joined the Queen Elizabeth.”

“The Queen Elizabeth? Christ.”

“Christ indeed, Hera.”

Heracles’ stared at Sadik, green eyes wide as he felt the warm hand circling his back. He let out a breathy laugh, “Now this is you just dragging me into this.”

“We are a team, aren’t we?” Sadik smiled, “We do these things together.”

“Remember, I'm only doing this for Leon.”

“I will.”

Heracles smiled, “We are a team.”

* * *

  
Peter laughed as Hana danced around his feet, playing with the small white dog as he waited for his parents to join him down at the docks. Hana barked happily as she licked and nipped at the boys bare feet, causing his laughter to grow louder. It was noon, the sun was barely seen as clouds drifted over the horizon. The docks had not dried from the past nights, the waves rough every time Peter would close his eyes to sleep. 

He had noticed the frenzy around the deck, the way Eiríkur stared into the ocean, the way Sigurd has hushed his words as he spoke to Magnus, the way where Tino’s smiles turned into frowns as he saw Eiríkur, the way that Berwald’s eyebrows scrunched together at each word Magnus and Sigurd spoke to him. Peter would feel his gut turn each time he saw Eiríkur put his head into his hands and sigh. Worrisome aura consumed the ship, eyes of his family full of hate. Peter knew no reason, he did not understand why his family had turned cold in a matter of a day or two. 

Just yesterday he would sit at Eiríkur’s feet and pet his puffin, the old thing squawking happily as he was petted. Eiríkur smiled, though dull. 

_ “Why is everyone so tense?” Peter had asked. _

_ “Worried. They are worried,” Eiríkur watched Peter stroke Mr. Puffin’s feathers flat.  _

_ “What about?” Peter pouted. _

_ “Adult things,” Eiríkur reasoned. _

_ “They include you?” _

_ “If I said no, I would be lying.” _

_ “Why can’t I know?” _

_ “They want to protect you. Sigurd senses danger. They want to keep you out of this, Peter.” _

_ Peter had taken Eiríkur’s hand, leaving Mr. Puffin to flap onto the pale teens shoulders, “I love you.” _

_ “Love you too, Peter.”  _

_ Eiríkur ruffled Peters hair. Finally, truly, smiling. _

Hana barked, growling at something behind Peter. He snapped out of his daze to look around, Berwald and Tino haven't come to the docks yet. Peter looked around, looking for something Hana could be barking at. Nothing. He laughed and stroked the small dog's fur. He sat down, watching the dog glare and curl behind him. Peter stared at the noon sun, trying to pinpoint where it sat in the sky. The clouds thickened as they drifted, becoming dark. They need to hurry up.

“Hey, kid.”

Peter snapped around to see a man, he hid in the shadows between the buildings of the docks.

“H-hello?” Peter squeaked.

“C’mere for a sec.”

“What? Mister, I don't know you.” Peter stood up, red flags going up as the words of tino came rushing back to him.  _ Don’t talk to anyone you don’t know. They could be dangerous. _

“And I know your parents. Don’t worry.”

Peter swallowed thickly, “Then who are they?”

“Tino and Berwald, we go way back.” His voice was older than Berwald’s. He had bright, unfamiliar amber eyes that were visible from the shadows, like the little sun that was see-able brightened his eyes.

Peter walked towards the man, less tense than moments before. “Who are you?”

“Names Sadik,” Sadik knelt down, holding out a hand from the boy to shake. 

“I’ve never heard of you.”

“Tino doesn’t like talking about the past. Neither of them do,” Sadik kept smiling, but irritation grew inside of him. Knowing that he was forgotten, Gupta forgotten. 

Peter took his hand, giving it a small shake. He gasped in surprise as the large hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him into the shadows. He let out a scream, which was shortened by a second hand covering his mouth. Sadik kept a strong grip on Peter as he was dragged, Peter thrashed helplessly against the strong hands. His screams were muffled. 

“Shut up!” Sadik snarled, moving his hand off of Peter’s mouth and down to his throat. 

“Why-” Peter’s young voice cracked as he let out a sob.

“If you keep quiet, you won't die.”

‘W-what? Sir, I haven’t done-!” Peter sobbed. 

“You know I don't have to kill you? You don’t have any bounty over your head but if you keep fucking struggling you might make me fucking snap your neck in two,” Sadik glared at the young boy. The boy in which he could use as leverage. 

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” Peter babbled, “What do you want to know- please stop!”

“Nothing at all kid, just wait.”

Peter cried as Sadik held him, his throat constricting as choked for air. Sadik frowned, he truly did not want to do this but in the end, this was the only way to bait the pair out into the open. He could feel the boy's tears as they dripped onto his hand that held his throat. 

Peter cried for what felt like hours, he hated the feeling of the hand on his throat. He had always hated it. After all these years, he had thought he’d never feel it again, so helpless. With Tino and Berwald, life was amazing, he loved it and never wanted to grow up and run away from the feeling of love that he had been given on this ship.

“Peter? Peter sweetie!” Tino called out. Hana barked madly, most likely snarling. Tino’s voice grew desperate, “Peter! PETER!” 

“Mama-!” Peter screamed, thrashing against Sadik. He froze as he watched Sadik pull out a loaded gun, finger on the trigger as he waited for someone to come running down the alleyway.

Peter put his hands upon Sadik’s, whose hands tightened as he saw Berwald break into the alleyway. Peter shrieked as he saw Berwald’s eyes widen. 

“Berwald. Lion of the north, if you take one more step into this alleyway, I’ll blow his brains out,“ Sadik had raised his gun to point at Peter’s skull. 

“You wouldn’t dare,” The man snarled, hand reaching for his own gun.

“Don’t. Move.” Sadik frowned, “I really don’t want to do this, he’s just a kid. And I don't have to kill you! Just turn yourself in and everything will be fine.”

“No. Sadik put the gun down,” The man that held Peter eyes widened, surprise flashing across his face. 

“You remember me?”

“You are a bounty hunter, Sadik. We all know you.”

“That's the only fucking reason?” Sadik snarled.

“I am not sorry.”

Sadik’s face flared red, enraged by the words spoken by the man who helped kill his dear friend. He pushed his gun closer to Peter’s head, listening to the boy cry. “We can do this peacefully or not. Your choice.”

“I will not turn myself in-”

“So be it.”

Time stopped as Peter watched Sadik's finger, watching the smoke from the gun, watching Berwald scream out, watching as Berwald ran forwards with his gun. It didn’t hurt. Not one bit. His eyes were wide, they felt like they were falling out. Maybe they did. All he heard was the gun and his name coming from Berwald's shouting voice.

_ It was cold. He could only smell salt as he sat on the deck, shivering as he hid from the rage that stormed down below. He could still hear the drunken screaming. Peter held his knees close to his chest, hiding behind a barrel. He watched the waves strike the side of the ship, counting the waves as he hit the ship like he was counting sheep. Rain started the lightly patter at the deck, mist blasting off from the waves and onto his face.  _

_ He shivered, cold reaching his bones. His body shook, shaking sobs escaping him as he hid. Peter didn’t like the screaming, he didn’t like the way he was hit, the way his skin bruised and the smell of beer that always came from Arthur's mouth. Most of all, he hated Arthur’s words. _

_ “You are a fucking mistake.” _

_ “Its all your fault.” _

_ “You’re worthless.” _

_ “No one loves you, no one ever will” _

_ “No one needs you.” _

_ Peter held his head with his hands, draping his hands over his tear stricken face. Bruises lined his forearms, he was careful to not touch the paint spots that littler them. His eyes hurt, stinging from the salt water and the heavy discharge of tears. He shook. His hands shook. Peter wanted nothing more than how much he wanted his mother. He wanted to see her blue eyes, he wanted to see her brown hair, her sweet smile, her boisterous laugh, and hear her caring words. Peter wanted that back, he no longer wanted to hide from Arthur's hands and words. The past nights were still fresh in his memories.  _

_ “Please- papa-” _

_ Arthur raised a drunken hand to smack Peter across the face. “Shut up! You weren’t ever supposed to be here! You’re the reason why she's dead! It's your fault!” _

_ Peter could hear the sorrow melt into Arthur's drunken words. Peter never cried during this, only after. He did not want to make Arthur angrier. The smack stung, the hand left a red splotch across his face as Peter scurried away from Arthur and across the room.  _

_ “It's all your fucking fault,” Arthur snarled. _

_ “Arthur-” Francis, “Arthur not again!” _ _ Francis turned white as he grabbed Arthur and dragged him out of the enclosed room. Arthur screamed in retaliation, harsh words spilling out of his mouth. Francis shut the door, letting out a shaky sigh as he turned to rush to Peter's aid. _

_ “I swear.. He needs to stop drinking,” Francis raised a hand to move Peter's hair out of his face. Peter flinched away from the hands, eyes wide, “Oh dear… i'm so sorry.” _

_ Blood pooled around him as he laid on the floor, the slice on his arm burned. Heavy breathing came from behind the boy, Peter cried. He had never gone this far. Peter did not think that he hated him this much. Peter begged for the pain to stop.  _

_ ‘It's all your fault. She's dead because of you, you… you… fuck,” Arthur dropped his knife, finally looking away from his son. Unable to see the pain in the little boy's baby blue eyes. Arthur hated and loved those eyes, It reminded it of his wife. Marianne, her eyes were embedded into his son's face.  _

_ Peter hated the way Arthur looked at him, at times like these, no one could stop Arthur. If he resisted, he could be punished even farther. Peter knew that his father was heart broken, unable to move on from his wife's death. Peter had realized that Arthur hated death, he had lost so many loved one in his life. Peter desperately held onto his mother's disappearing form, holding onto her memory as Arthur would scream at him.  _

_ Always uncomfortable as he sat in the rain, taking in the sharp smell of salt. On days like these, he’d pray to god for some form of hope. For years he had, but god had given him nothing. That did not stop Peter from praying, he was a child who didn’t want to lose hope, he couldn’t lose hope. He didn’t want to live like this anymore, he didn’t want to watch his brother be treated with respect, he didn’t want to see growing bruises, he didn’t want to hear the pity filled voices of people who would not help him in the long run. The rain washed away the blood and dirt that collected on his body, washing him of any sin that Arthur had given him. _

_ Peter wanted to live and have a normal life as a young boy, he wanted to have a dog and parents who really did care for him. He wanted a brother that would love him, a family that loved him. He wanted to be loved again, he wanted to feel the hands of a mother against his face and hair again. Peter prayed, he prayed to god that he would give him this. He did not want to stay like this. He’d rather throw himself over board.  _

_ It was cold. _


End file.
